


once you've had a taste of silver(then the pennies won't do)

by Rinyara



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, How Do I Tag, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Unrequited Love, Young Adults
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinyara/pseuds/Rinyara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In one terrible instant, everything changes. Jealousy is a feeling Sif does not handle well. </p><p>Mostly Sif’s POV with some Loki POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes, this has been almost done for almost a year now. And it got a lot longer than I had originally intended. My friend is making me post it now that school has chilled out. I'm re-writing the last chapter because after reading it for the gazillionth time I'm not liking it so much. So I'll be posting this bit by bit to buy myself some time (and its fun keep readers on the edge of their seats)
> 
> This work is loosely based off of my real life experiences. 
> 
> Oh, and my friend, she is an amazing artist. She made me some FanArt that you should go check out!  
> http://xaidia.deviantart.com/art/A-Taste-of-Silver-537455885
> 
> (Title is from the song: A Taste of Silver by Until the Ribbon Breaks)

It had been a beautiful day. The sun had been warm and bright in the cloudless sky, and the cool mid-summer’s breeze had carried the scents of countless flowers in bloom. Sif drew in a long breath, tasting the sweet air as she tucked a lock of her raven hair behind her ear. She was on the outskirts of the training yard, sitting on a fallen log reading a romance novel. A rare and guilty pleasure for her. After a long day of training, some quiet relaxing had been a blessing. She had been able to best every one of her sparring opponents in her age division in training. No, that’s not entirely true. One student was missing; and though it was not uncharacteristic for Loki to neglect to show up to practice, it still meant she had not yet bested _every_ opponent her age. But that was fine with her, for now.

She had always been really good friends with Loki, but certain developments were making it hard for her to spend as much time with him as she had in the past. She was nearly out of her teen years and she was still grappling with some of the annoying things that went along with that. Mainly her more recent than she would like to admit acknowledgement that she was attracted to him. And she despised that with every fiber of her being. It was unclear to her when exactly she had stopped denying it, but she had it narrowed down to the first time she saw him jumping with his horse in an open field, and one particular time he had saved her life in a surprise attack by a Cyclops. She had been careless and gotten herself trapped with the great beast about to impale her with it’s spear, when suddenly she was shoved out of the way and knocked to the ground. Loki had taken the spear instead. It caught him in the shoulder. Sif remembered the blood that dripped from the wound and his cry of pain as Loki yanked it from himself and turned it against it’s master. She had stayed by his bedside as he healed, wondering why he would do that for her. And then, just like that, it hit her. Just the way the love stories for blushing maidens describe…as she sat staring at his beautiful sleeping form she resigned herself to the fact that she was pretty sure she was in love with him.

Of course she knew the signs of attraction; she’d lived with them for most of her adolescence, but was never able to put her finger on the emotions. And if she was really being honest with herself, she could trace the same maddening feelings back to when she and Loki first met as small children, what seemed like so many years ago.

Her train of thought was interrupted when she heard someone approaching her; their heavy purposeful footfalls giving away their identity. She quickly snapped the book shut and stuffed it under her thighs.

“Hello, Thor.” She said without turning around. “It’s a good thing you’re not in my training division, because you would have been bested by me in front of everyone today and not just our friends!” She boasted happily, turning slightly on the log to face him, all the while being careful not to uncover the book she was reading with her movements. Normally he would have laughed and maybe challenged her to a match, but right then he looked troubled, like there was an alternative purpose to his visit. He barely smiled before revealing the reason for his appearance.

“I’m happy for you Sif, but there is an urgent matter that requires my brother’s presents. Have you seen him?” Sif’s original joy, morphed into concern.

“No. What’s going on?” She asked, worried.

“Our Father has summoned us to him at once.”

“Oh, did he say why?”

“No, but it sounds serious.” Thor began to turn and walk back the way he come, “If you see him, tell him I’m looking for him and that we have been summoned by our Father.” Sif nodded and watched him leave. _What could have possibly happened to cause an immediate summons of the two princes?_ She shrugged herself off and tried to relax again, pulling her novel out from under her legs. Not five minutes later she heard a twig break just over her shoulder, and she snapped her head around too see what had made the noise. Seeing nothing but the empty training yard she turned back round and then nearly leapt out of her skin. Loki stood with his arms crossed in front of her, smiling like a devilish cat.

“Lord eternal, Loki! I told you to stop doing that ages ago!” Sif growled. Loki chuckled musically and made the most innocent face he could muster.

“Come now, Sif. It’s just a bit of fun. It’s not often I can catch you by surprise.” His bright and playful blue-green eyes darted to the book she was reading. “Oooh, What do we have here?” Sif flipped the book shut and held it behind her back.

“Nothing.” Her gut twisted, and she could feel a cursed blush creep up to her cheeks. Loki’s smile widened as he cocked his head. A few strands of his jet-black jaw length hair, not slicked back, fell across his brow. Sif felt her body prickle, as all her hair stood on end.

“It is not like the Lady Sif to lie.” Loki hummed, his troublesome smirk replacing his grin. He sat on the log beside her, dangerously close. Sif narrowed her eyes and ran through the ways she could dispose of the book in short order.

“Well, it’s none of your business.” She said flatly. Loki huffed and leaned closer to her. Out of reflex, she leaned back. He was going to make this difficult for her.

“I’m a Prince of Asgard, everything is my business.” Before she even had a chance to argue, he pounced on her and they both fell to the ground. Sif yelped as they tumbled off the log and hit the ground. Loki was on top of her trying to swipe the book out of her hand by tickling her. Sif shoved him off of her and threw the book a good ten feet away from where they were roughhousing. They were both laughing as Sif began her own assault of tickles. Somehow Loki was able to grab her wrists and pull her tickling ands away, his face bright with laughter. In an instant, he realized she no longer had the book, and sat up. It took him only a fraction of a second to figure out what she had done with it and spot it lying in the grass several feet away. When he looked back at her, she knew she had only seconds to react. Loki leapt to his feet and made a B-line for the book. Sif launched at him and used her momentum to knock him over and send them both, once again, sprawling into the turf. As she did so, she was able to grab the book just as she hit the grass.

“What’s the problem? I just want to see what you’re reading?” Loki laughed as he rolled them over so he had her pinned. Sif grunted and tried to wrench herself out from under him, but to no avail.

“Did it ever occur to you that I like to keep some aspects of my life secret?” Loki leaned over her; his expression was of…genuine hurt?

“Sif, it’s me.” He said releasing her upper body. “You don’t have to hide anything from me.” Her toes curled in her boots, keenly aware of his proximity and the fact he was still straddling her hips. She propped herself up on her elbows.

“You take everything too personally.” She gestured to where he still straddled her. “Do you mind?” Loki’s eyes stayed on hers as he gracefully released her fully and lay down on his side next to her, bringing one elbow up to rest his angular cheek on his hand. She often thought that when he looked at her he could see her for who she was and not just ‘the Lady Sif shield-maiden of Asgard,’ ‘the girl making play she is a man’. He was more sensitive in some way (granted he rarely showed that part of himself to anyone but herself, his mother, Thor, and maybe a few others), it made him feel more real, and like he was actually listening when she spoke. Her attention returned to the boy in front of her.

His entrancing eyes left hers briefly and wandered to the book in her hand. When he looked back at her she could tell he was asking permission. She compressed her lips and rolled her eyes, resigning herself to his silent request. He slowly reached across her to take the book out of her hand, keeping his beautiful blue-green eyes locked on her brown ones. He leaned so far over that his nose was mere inches from hers. Agonizing torcher was the only way to describe it. More than anything, she wanted to reach out and grab his face and crash her lips against his, run her fingers through his hair, whisper how much she wanted him in his ears, and release this tension that had been growing for so many years now. But no, that was not possible in reality. Loki was royalty, and it seemed improper for him to be involved with someone such as herself, even though her family was held in esteem to his. He was a prince, and in being a prince, it was likely he would get married off to some foreign princess to settle some political dispute, and even though that would devastate her, she knew this was how these things worked. And on top of it all, they were just friends, and neither had made any move to change that. Sif had often heard that relationships ruined friendships, and though she never had attempted to find fact in the statement, she still used that as her excuse to not make her feelings known. She did not want to endanger her friendship with him, and she had to keep reminding herself of that, though it was somewhat bitter. She was certain that she had never once suggested with her actions that she fancied him, and she was inclined to keep it that way.

The feeling of his long skilled fingers brushing the underside of her arm before grasping the book was almost unbearable, and she had to force her face to remain emotionless and her breathing to remain steady. He now had the book in his hand and carefully pulled it out of hers. Loki sat up to more closely examine the book, and Sif followed suit. He lifted a dark brow once he realized the genre of the book. And when he looked up with an open-mouthed grin Sif snatched the book away.

“If you intend to mock me about my reading choice, be warned, a pummeling is in your future.” She cautioned. Loki scoffed at that.

“Even if I was―which I wasn’t― I’m sorry to be the one to inform you, but you would not be able to even land a punch on me, my Lady.” He said blinking knavishly. Sif laughed one harsh note.

“How could you possibly know that for certain? You hardly ever come to training. And if you did, you would have found yourself yielding to my sword today.” She said matter-of-factly. Loki looked surprised momentarily before smirking and waving her away with a flick of his wrist.

“Besting everyone in our division is a meager accomplishment really. A small child could disarm any one of those brutish oafs.” He proclaimed. Now sufficiently irritated, Sif got to her feet crossed her arms.

“I have beaten our friends, your brother, and _you_ on several occasions.” She huffed. Loki got to his feet as well and lifted his chin, he was at least six inches taller than her, but the height difference did little to quiet her fury.

“I let you win.” He smiled softly. “To preserve your honor.” Sif snorted at that.

“You should be worried about your own honor, my Prince. Many of the students in training have got it in their heads that you cannot fight.” Loki’s expression changed to slight amusement.

“I take it you think otherwise,” he did not even try to hide the triumph in his voice.

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Sif scoffed, “but yes, I know better.” Loki seemed pleased with that answer, though he tried not to let it show. As if just noticing the distance between them, they both took a step back and averted her eyes from each other. There was a short uncomfortable silence before Sif sighed,

“Thor is looking for you. Apparently the Allfather has summoned you both.” Loki looked up sharply.

“What happened?” He asked. Sif shrugged.

“I have no idea, but Thor said it sounded serious.” Loki looked from her to the direction of the palace and then back again.

“Go on,” She chuckled softly. “Asgard needs you, or something,” her attempt at humor was funnier than the actual statement, and Loki gave a breathy laugh. Then he turned and began to walk away, but stopped suddenly and turned to look back over his shoulder.

“Aren’t you coming?” Sif fingered her book beneath her crossed arms and looked at the horizon, the sun was setting, and there would not be enough light to continue reading if she stayed out. Sif uncrossed her arms and smiled at him.

“I’m coming.” She trotted over to his side were she found him smiling unreserved, she often wondered if anyone else but her, saw those kinds of smiles from him.

They kept pace with each other as they walked back to the palace, Loki chatted idly about a new spell he was working on, and Sif listened intently. After spending almost her entire life around him she was able to understand the majority of what he was talking about, but some of it did escape her comprehension. When they finally made to the palace, they walked along the polished marble floor until they arrived at the corridor that led to the throne room. Loki took a deep breath and smiled at the floor.

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow,” he looked up at her in _that way_ that made her heart flutter. She made a tight-lipped smile, something she’d seen Loki do countless times when he was uncomfortable. “Goodnight, Lady Sif,” He said, returning to his more reserved and controlled self, now back inside the walls of the palace. He held his head higher, possibly a hollow front of confidence inside the judgmental walls of the palace, his shoulders were straighter, if that was even possible, and it felt like his mischievous spirit tucked it’s self away deep within his consciousness, as if it were shameful. It was a hard thing to watch, him shutting himself up like that, drawing the curtains and locking the doors, letting nobody truly see him…letting nobody in. It made Sif’s heart ache.

“Goodnight, Prince Loki.” She replied, tapping her book against her thigh nervously. She watched him go. She could not help the feeling of longing that crept into her chest as she watched his figure disappear from view. She remembered when he used to say ‘good evening, Lady Sif,’ and noticed how ‘goodnight, Lady Sif,’ sounded more relaxed, even if he did impersonalize it by using her full title.

Back in her rooms she shed her training leathers, bathed, and donned her night clothing. But before crawling into bed, she caught her reflection in the mirror on her vanity and went to the mirror and looked at her reflection more closely. There was a beautiful girl there, with an alabaster complexion, long glossy black hair, big brown eyes, and a lean figure. It puzzled her how so many people seemed to forget she was a girl once she had decided to become a warrior… well, it was either that or they _couldn’t_ forget she was a girl. Even her parents looked at her differently, as if it was some kind of disgrace to be a lady-warrior or “shieldmaiden” as she had come to be called. But Sif was used to the misogynistic view of most of the trainees, members of the court, and her family at this point. Somehow she would find a way to remain a warrior and a woman both, and prove every single one of them wrong.

A rapping on her door made her spin around, and shuffle over to the door.

“Who is it?” She asked.

“Thor.” Sif unlocked the door and cracked it open a few feet.

“What?” She asked, trying to sound like he had woken her up.

“There is a dragon attacking the Mountainside City to the West. We have been tasked to aid them in dispatching the deranged creature.” Thor appraised her, by looking at what he could see of her up and down. “Get dressed quickly, we leave tonight.”

 

***********************************************

 

Sif had just barely strapped on her last piece of armor when there was another knock on the door. As she went to answer it she grumbled something about Thor’s impatience before opening it.

“Are you ready?” It was Loki, fully armored and leaning against the doorframe.

“Yes,” she pronounced the word harshly as she stepped out and closed the door behind her. “Did Thor send you to come retrieve me?” It was meant as a jest, but only just so. Loki seemed to bristle with malcontent before replying curtly,

“No, I came on my own accord.” His lips looked like he might purse them before he added, “Do you have the dagger I gave you?” Sif arched a perfect dark brow at him.

“I do. But you really don’t need to check up on me,” She said, mildly annoyed. “I can take care of myself.” Loki crossed his arms.

“I just don’t want you to get into another situation like you did with the Cyclops. Remember, you almost died.” _So did you,_ she thought. Though he may not have meant for it, there was anxiety in his last words, but his facial features remained placid.

“But luckily you were there to come to my rescue, and I still owe you for that,” She smiled halfheartedly; remembering her panic as she saw him crumple to the ground after the Cyclops had stabbed him. Something cold slid into place over his features, a mask of his true thoughts and emotions. Sif had come to think of these masks as distancing mechanisms for when someone insulted him or when he felt wronged. But the circumstances did not allow for further analysis over his facial features, and next thing she knew he was turning away and beckoning her to follow with a sharp tilt of his head.  

“Just don’t get killed, please.” Sif looked up at him and nodded once.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just had fun with this. So whatever.
> 
> Go check out my buddy's FanArt for this work!  
> http://xaidia.deviantart.com/art/A-Taste-of-Silver-537455885

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter is much longer than the last one...but eh...

The ride was not as long as she thought it would be, but by dawn the weather had taken a turn for the worst. Rain spilled down from the heavens like an angry flood, accompanied by thunder and lightning that lit up the ominous sky.

“You need to get that under control, Thor!” Fandral hollered over the clattering of the horse’s hooves and rumbles of thunder.

“For the last time, it’s not me!” Thor bellowed back at him. If it weren’t for the circumstances, Sif would have laughed, but being cold and wet were her absolute least favorite things in the nine realms, and at that very moment she was both...and she still had to fight a dragon at the other end of their journey.

When the party of young warriors arrived, the city was surprisingly calm…and it was quiet, too quiet. A thick fog engulfed the city’s streets making the air chokingly thick. Sif stroked her grey charger’s mane, cooing softly to her. She glanced around the city, taking in the silence. Beside her, Thor, Loki, and the Warriors Three did the same.

“Where the Hel is everybody?” Volstagg grumbled. Sif, Thor, and Loki all exchanged glances. Something about this wasn’t right.

A faint booming made the young warriors startle, their horses pranced and nickered nervously. It progressively got louder and louder and turned into crashing. All it took was the screams of people in peril for the warriors to take off galloping in the direction of the screams. Sif charged through the fog, hardly able to see her comrades on either side of her. Her battle trained senses locked ahead as the screams continued to get louder, and the crashing got more intense. The fog had started to take on an iridescent orange hue, and Sif could swear she could smell smoke through the rain and fog.

After several moments, the fog thinned and the warriors were able to behold the sight before them with round eyes and open mouths. Before them stood the smoldering ruins of what once was the Mountainside City. The streets were flooded with muddy water, debris, and ash. The crashing they had heard, were pieces of buildings and the large stones of the once grand castle giving way and collapsing into the streets below. People ran amok in every direction, carrying their belongings and screaming for their families. The warriors stood agape as they observed the chaos in front of them. As if by design, boy seemed to recognize them and ran (or at best, limped) up to them holding his arm like it was broken.

“Prince Thor, and company I hope?” The boy wheezed clutching his arm close to his abdomen. Thor leaned down from his horse asked what had happened over the din. The boy looked up at the fuming castle then back to Thor and recounted the events. A couple of stupid kids had gone off to the far reaches of the kingdom’s borders and had stumbled upon a dragon’s lair. Being stupid children and not knowing what they had found, they went inside to find all manners of gold and treasures. They pocketed several items and took them back to their homes. Upon it’s return to it’s lair the dragon noticed the theft of it’s items and followed the children’s scents back to the kingdom where it seemed to just go on a rampage, killing and destroying all in sight. It was unclear where these children where, now that the city had lost all sense of order, so any hope of giving the dragon it’s items back was not only implausible, but foolhardy as well. The best option was to end the mad creature, and stop any further innocent bloodshed.

The boy glanced at each of the warriors, then with his uninjured arm pointed to the lower entrance to the castle. “The nobility took shelter in the Keep during the dragon’s attack. But most of the entrances have collapsed, and with the castle’s main structure continuing to give way, we’ve not been able to get inside to get everyone to evacuate to safety. They’re trapped.” Thor looked over his shoulder at Loki, who seemed to be concentrating on the castle, his hands were held up slightly as he bent his magic to his will.

“How many are trapped?” Thor growled to the young man; his eyes still focused on Loki.

“Twenty-five, maybe thirty,” There was a shirking howl overhead, above the point of visibility through the smoke and fog; it shook Sif to her very bones. The boy whimpered and his face contorted with terror. “We don’t have much time.” The sound of what could only be huge wings directly above seized everyone’s attention. The deafening high-pitched cry of the enraged dragon split through the heavens. Everyone’s hands flew up to cover their ears as the sound waves hit them with measurable force. Sif flattened her palms against her ears and gritted her teeth until the ear-splitting screech fell away. Thor was the first to react, immediately taking charge, barking orders right and left.

“Volstagg, take this lad and rally what’s left of the city’s troops. Try to set up a ground defense! Loki, is it in your powers to clear an escape for those who are trapped in the castle?”

“Possibly, but I’d need to get inside.”

“Do it! Sif, go with him. Hogan, Fandral, with me!” As they split into their designated groups, somewhere up above the smoke and fog was a dragon with a taste for blood and destruction circling like a vulture. Time was of the essence.

Sif and Loki dug their heels into their mounts and urged them into a frantic gallop up the stony street to the castle ruins, jumping over collapsed vendor stands and market tents. They pulled their horses up at the collapsed castle entrance and dismounted. Loki’s face was a storm cloud of concentration and anger as he strode up the broken steps. Sif jogged behind him, evaluating the sky, watching for movement.

“Go back Sif, help Thor! I’m fine here!” he knelt down to a knee at the impenetrable entrance to the castle and placed his hands against the smoking stone. Sif curled her lip, not wanting to argue over the fact that she was most certainly not _going back_ , and that both he and his pride stood a better chance of living if somebody accompanied him should something go wrong.

“Worry about the task at hand.” She barked, a little harsher than she had meant to. Loki made a ‘pfft’ noise but quieted as he muttered an incantation. Sif watched mesmerized, as some of the medium and smaller sized stones began to move and crack, to make a hole in the fallen stones that was approximately the size of a small water trough standing on end. “That’s amazing,” she said stepping closer to examine the opening. Loki stood but kept his back to her.

“Focus on the task at hand.” He hissed, mocking her with her own words. Next thing she knew he bent and stepped through the opening and was swallowed by the darkness. She physically stomped her temper down, _him and his moods, they’ll be the death of me._ She ducked down and stepped through the opening and held her hand out in the darkness to keep herself from walking into something. From inside the castle’s walls, the only thing she could hear was the dripping of the rainwater hitting the stone’s on the outside and her own footsteps on the wet and cracked floor. Her extended hand met something soft and fabric, and she halted her movements.

“Loki?” She whispered into the darkness.

“Yes.” Loki’s familiar silky voice answered.

“Is this you?” Sif asked, giving the fabric a tug. There was an exasperated sigh followed by a shallow chuckle.

“Yes.” Sif’s hand trailed up what she figured was his cape, until she felt the firm hard metal plate on his shoulder. His hand came up and found hers, and he pulled her to his side. There was a hum of pulsating energy in the air, then a small green tinted light hovered a few inches above his free hand. Sif looked up from his hand to find him looking down at her. It was one of those vulnerable expressions that made her stomach contract and pulse run wild. Sif cleared her throat and wriggled her hand out of his, which in hindsight was a sloppy attempt to keep herself in check.

“Lead on,” She said, hoping that he did not notice the huskier note of her voice. This was one of the things she was most annoyed with, Loki and herself were often paired up because they worked well together, but in moments like these she had to work hard not to let her mind stray from the main objective.

Sif could not tell how far they walked; in the solitude and darkness of the castle’s ruins, time and distance were a slippery thing. Sif was carful not to look away from where her eyes were fixed straight ahead. She knew that if she but glanced sidelong at Loki she would see his beautifully angular face illuminated by his conjured light, and his crystal-like eyes glowing with magic. Valhalla knows, she could not have that.

A muffled cry made them both stop abruptly. They rushed over to what looked like it may have been a massive wooden door, and each pressed an ear up against it. When a second whimper came from the opposite side of the rubble Sif grasped Loki’s forearm.

“I heard it too.” He said, before she could ask. Sif leaned down and yelled through a small crack between two large stones.

“Can anybody hear me? We’re here to get you out!”

“Tell them to stand back if they can.” Loki said softly before stepping back and calling energy into his hands.

“Stand back! We’re going to try and move these rocks!” She hollered through the stones. Afterwards, Sif moved back and stood beside Loki. “Do you think you can do it?” She asked truly concerned whether he, or frankly anyone could. Loki pouted and tilted his head back and forth weighing the likelihood.

“I suppose we’ll find out.” And with that, a surge of energy and magic rushed from his hands and crashed into the stone. The impact caused them to stumble back a few steps. Sif watched as the stones began to tremble and shake as they started to part. For nearly ten minutes Loki labored to but move the rocks an inch…but the many tons of fallen stone proved to be more difficult than he had anticipated. She glanced at Loki, who looked like he was straining, his face was all hard lines and sharp angles as he used his sorcery to attempt to shift the rocks.

Perhaps, if she had been less focused on Loki, she would have been able to hear the shouts outside the castle, or feel the impact tremor as something big landed nearby. Thus she was completely blindsided when the wall behind her and Loki was blown in as the massive white dragon’s head rammed through the wall. Sif shrieked as she and Loki dove to the floor and covered their heads to protect themselves from falling debris. The dragon made a low hiss as it pulled its head out and took a deep breath.

“Sif!” Loki cried, as he grabbed her arm and hauled them both out of the way, behind a fallen stone. They crouched and covered their faces as the dragon let lose a torrent of hot flame. Loki, acting quickly, made some kind of invisible shield that made the fire bend and contort around them. When the fire died down, as the dragon inhaled, Loki leapt up and shouted something in an ancient tongue and wielded his magic at the dragon’s open mouth. It screeched in alarm as the static of Loki’s green tinted magic hit the soft tissue of it’s throat, relieving it of it’s ability to breath fire.

“That takes care of the fire problem,” He explained, somewhat pleased with himself.

Loki and Sif got to their feet in a flash.

“Keep that thing away from me for as long as you can!” Loki shouted, drawing his power back into his hands and going back to the Keep’s entrance. Sif nodded and drew her sword, stepping out from behind the stone. The dragon lunged at the castle again, it’s easily twelve-foot open maw coming straight for her. Sif swung her sword, slashing at the dragon’s face as it rammed the castle again, trying to get itself in. The dragon’s forelimbs clawed at either side of the hole it had made as it tried to force it’s way inside, ignoring Sif’s attack.

“Loki, hurry up!” Sif yelped, as the dragon suddenly got annoyed with her constant jabbing and swung it’s long snout into her, knocking her backwards against the collapsed Keep doorway. Loki’s eyes widened as he watched Sif crash into the wall, her sword clattering to the floor. To his right he saw the dragon spot her and draw back, reading to strike.

“Sif, look out!” The dragon struck out, like an angered snake at Sif. With but a hair’s breath to spare, she was able to roll out of the way as the dragon’s muzzle slammed into the rocks behind her. Sif kicked at the dragon’s snout making it roar in frustration and withdraw from the hole to strike again. Sif scrambled to her feet, snatching her sword on her way up. Loki ceased moving the rocks and turned to assist her. “You and this castle can’t take another hit like that.” Loki said pulling her out of the dragon’s line of attack in case it assaulted the castle again. She knew what he was implying; the castle’s structural integrity was already compromised, they should get out while the still could, while it was still an option.

“We can’t just abandon these people.” Sif coughed. But then she looked at him, with anxiety painting her features. “But I can’t hold this thing off by myself.” Sif gasped as she tried to catch her breath. That’s when Loki’s expression changed; she could tell that an idea had just entered his mind.

“Maybe you don’t have to.” He said, his eyes looking from the hole the dragon had made, to the collapsed Keep door.

“What are you thinking?” She asked warily eyeing the giant, dragon head-sized hole in the castle wall. Loki compressed his lips and steepled his hands just under his nose.

“If it can bust a hole in the side of this castle so easily, how hard to you think it is for it to break through something like that?” He asked, pointing to the collapsed Keep doorway. Sif looked at him incredulously.

“Loki, no! What if it does, and kills us all in the process! Using that dragon as a weapon endangers every one of our lives!” Loki gave her a withering look that dripped with irritation.

“That dragon IS a weapon, Sif! And it’s going to kill us anyway if we just sit here! You can’t hold it off on your own, and I can’t move these rocks without more time! What choice do we have?” She had to agree, in the current situation things looked grim at best. She gritted her teeth and clenched the hilt of her sword.

“For the record, I hate everything about this plan.” She growled. Loki rolled his eyes and chuckled wryly.

“Duly noted, Lady Sif. The record shall so reflect.” His sarcasm was the least of her worries now that they stepped in front of the huge rock pile that was the Keep’s entrance, using themselves as bait.

Outside the dragon clawed and scraped at the castle’s outer wall while it tried to make a bigger opening for it to attack through. Sif and Loki stood side by side as the enormous creature appraised the hole, readying to attack.

“I imagine this is one of the better ways to die.” Loki commented, not really talking directly to Sif. “Helping those in need. A sacrifice of sorts.” Though it did not sound like he was giving up, it appalled Sif that he would speak as if he were about to die. She spoke quickly, so as not to let his last words dictate the following events.

“A warrior’s death is an honorable one, but we are not so easy to kill, Odinson.” She used his last name as a hard punctuation and reminder to the fact that they were not dead yet, and she had no intention of becoming so. Outside, the aggravated dragon roared and recoiled in preparation to strike.

“I suppose we’ll find out.” Loki said, repeating his earlier phrase, a halfhearted smirk playing across his thin lips. Sif moved her hand slightly so her knuckle’s just barely brushed the back of his long fingers, as if she were about to entwine their fingers. But she never got the chance. The dragon lunged through the opening, Sif and Loki leapt in opposite directions to get out of the way as dragon’s huge snout collided with the fallen rocks. Sif landed hard on her back and the wind was once again knocked from her lungs. She tasted blood as she gasped a lungful of air. A hot trail of blood from her lower lip trickled down her chin, and she could feel similar cuts and scrapes all over her body. She sat up slowly, from her vantage point, she could see that the dragon had smashed a good deal of the larger rocks blocking the exit of the Keep to bits. The dragon thrashed to free it’s snout from the rubble and growled deep in it’s throat. Sif quickly skittered backwards, to hide behind a pillar until the dragon withdrew again. She rose slowly and silently with her back pressed against the pillar, she craned her neck around to scan for Loki. As the dragon backed out, she caught a glimpse of his green cape sticking out from under a large stone that had fallen. Her heart nearly leapt out of her mouth, and she clapped her hand over her mouth to keep herself from letting out a strangled cry.

She waited, one terrified heartbeat after another until the dragon’s immense head had retreated out the hole. She peeked out from behind the pillar again, her eyes gripped by the paralyzing sight of Loki’s cape beneath the fallen stone.

“Loki!” She croaked in a strained whisper. Hearing nothing, she advanced slightly from around the pillar, keeping a cautious eye on the blown in wall the dragon had just disappeared out of. “Stars above Loki, give me a sign if you’re alright.” She murmured. A second later, Loki stood up from behind the rock, somewhat bloodied, with a torn cape, but alive. He held his hands up to her motioning for her to stop coming closer.

“Hide, Sif!” Loki commanded, his blue-green eyes pleading.

“No, we－”

“Hide now!” He ordered, and Sif, in no position to argue, back-stepped behind the pillar. Loki hopped over a few stones then positioned himself in front of the collapsed Keep doorway. “Come and get me you blasphemous worm!” Loki called out to the dragon. Sif’s eyes went wide as she watched with horror as the dragon lunged once more through the opening. That was when things got interesting... At the last moment, Loki seemed to dissipate, or rather, flicker, then vanish. The dragon, still being carried forward with the momentum of it’s attack smashed it’s head through the Keep’s collapsed entrance, sending rubble and pieces of stone flying through the air. Sif knew she had screamed, but it was not until she saw Loki leap out from behind the same fallen rock he had stepped out from behind moments ago, looking exactly as he did before he vanished, did she sink to the floor.

“Sif!” Loki called, glancing from side to side.

“Over here.” Her voice did not sound like her own; more like she was listening to someone else say what she was thinking.

“Did you see that?! I’ve never been able to make an illusion of myself that clearly, and hold it for that long!” He beamed. She could have killed him for that, right there and then. How was she supposed to know that the Loki she saw was an illusion and not the ‘real him’. But never the less, she let out a tiny exclamation of relief in the form of a breathy sigh. He would pay for that stunt later.

The stunned dragon began to stir, growling from deep in it’s belly and pulling it’s battered snout out of the stones.

There were loud shouts and yells as the trapped individuals began to franticly swamp towards the large hole made in the place of the collapsed doorway, but as soon as they all got one look at the gigantic dragon on the other side of the wall…all Hel broke loose. They scattered as they bolted out the opening, screaming, and disoriented, they ran blindly. The dragon, purred excitedly as it’s prey darted about in front of it, and it licked it’s chops expectantly, readying to pick them off. With a mind faster than a bolt of lightning, Loki drew a knife from his boot and tossed it expertly at his target. The knife sunk voraciously into the soft flesh of the dragon’s tongue. Enraged, the dragon wheeled it’s head around in Loki’s general direction. Several people, near Loki dashed in the only direction that appeared safe, up a flight of stairs that led to the castle’s lookout tower.

“Sif, get everybody to safety! I’ll get the dragon out of here!” He drew forth two knives from his person and began to throw them at the dragon’s face, driving it out of the castle. Sif nodded and flocked the people she could see down the corridor toward the castle’s main exit, then dashed in the direction of the stairs, to tower where the people had no doubt figured out was a dead end by now. She leapt up two steps at a time until she burst from the trapdoor and onto the upper most level of the tower. Three people, two of which appeared to be around Sif’s age huddled together, a young boy and two upper-class curly blonde haired girls.

“Come on now, follow me!” Sif coaxed, beckoning them to follow her back down. One of the girls, the snootier looking of the two, wiped away a tear falling down her cheek.

“Didn’t you see the dragon down there? If we follow you we will be led straight to our deaths!” She wailed. A tremor shook the castle, and Sif heard the cracking and creaking of the castle’s structure giving way. She glared at the girl, her stupidity was going to get them all killed. Suddenly a familiar battle cry sounded just over the edge of the tower’s wall.

“Thor!” Sif shouted as Thor himself appeared out of the smoke swinging Mjölnir aggressively as he landed on tower’s wall. “Where have you been?!”

“That did not go as planned, Sif. We got caught up on the other side, the dragon had made a wall of flames that－” Sif waved him away, furious, but focused on getting the people to safety.

“Nevermind, nevermind! How many can you carry?”

“Safely? Two at most.”

“Here take this girl and the boy.” Sif pointed to the kinder looking girl holding the young boy. Thor nodded and scooped up the girl who held on tightly to the child.

“I’ll be back momentarily.” Thor said as he swung Mjölnir from it’s strap and flew away. Sif’s jaw worked as she turned to the other girl.

“Listen to me－” She was cut off by the shrill cry of the dragon as it emerged from the smoke and fog and landed on the castle’s roof just beside the tower. The shock of it’s tremendous weight landing on the castle made the tower lurch off to one side. The girl screamed as both she and Sif were tossed to one side of the tower as it began to fall. They toppled over the edge of the wall; Sif grasped the edge just in time for her to not fall all the way over. The girl however was not so lucky, she fell right over and screamed in panic. Sif whipped her hand out and caught the girl’s wrist as she fell. They dangled there, Sif desperately trying to hang on with her one hand to keep them both from plummeting to their deaths below. The tower cracked and moaned as it gave in ever so slowly to the tug of gravity, when suddenly it stopped mid tilt. Loki was there on the street below, using his power to halt the motions of the falling tower and push it back to it’s vertical orientation. Sif used all her willpower to hold on to the edge of the tower, but the stupid little blonde girl writhed and screamed, letting her mind be governed by fear and not using it to help ensure her survival. So when she began to slip out of Sif’s grip Sif had no choice, Thor had not returned yet and she was out of options.

“Loki!” Sif screamed. “I can’t hold her!” Loki looked up at the two girls dangling off the edge of the tower.

“Hold on, Sif! Just a few more moments!” He could not stop holding the tower, if he stopped to catch the falling girl, the tower would fall and take Sif with it.

Sif bared her teeth as he girl slipped further out of her grasp. Then the inevitable happened. The girl slipped from Sif’s hold and plunged downward with a bloodcurdling scream.

“No!” Sif cried. The girl fell quickly, her scream splitting through the air as she fell. Just when she was about to hit the street below, Loki was there beneath her, catching her at the last possible moment. He grunted as she landed heavily in his arms, she may not have really been all that heavy, but the strength he had drawn out of himself to preform such a feat as to hold the tower in place had pushed him far past the point in which it was safe. He shakily placed her on the ground and pushed her in the direction of the other evacuated people as his vision flickered and he collapsed, the last thing he saw was Sif dangling from the swaying tower before his vision went black and her shouts for help became muted as he blacked out.

Sif called in vain for aid as she felt the tower once again begin to tip over, she was exhausted and her fingers where numb from clutching the edge of the tower. Just as she felt her fate closing in, the tower shook as something stopped the progress of it’s fall, and pulled it back vertical. With the last of her strength, Sif seized the opportunity to swing her legs over the edge to haul herself back onto the tower. She landed on it’s hard floor with a wearied grunt. She took a second to catch her breath then stood with a disbelieving gasp.

“Thank Valhalla, Loki! You’re a miracle worker….” As she looked up she trailed off. She was staring directly into the ruby eyes of the white dragon. It’s mouth was held open slightly, a small stream of bright red blood trailed from it’s panting tongue, a sharp contrast against it’s pearly scales. Sif drew her sword, the metallic ring of her sword being drawn from it’s sheath, a battle cry all of it’s own. Sif’s face twisted into a snarl, and she pointed the end of her sword between the dragon’s hellish eyes. “You’re move.”

“No, it’s mine!” Thor appeared out of nowhere, Mjölnir in hand and red cape flying out behind him, a promise of salvation. Sif would be hard pressed to forget about his poor timing for the considerable future, but that could wait. Thor swung Mjölnir purposefully, as he struck the side of dragon’s head. The dragon roared as the prolusion from the strike caused it to scramble and slip from the roof and take to the skies with Thor hot on its heels. The tower swayed and shimmied without the support of the dragon, and Sif struggled to keep her balance, any move of hers could send the whole thing down to the ground.

“Need a lift, My Lady?” Came the cocky voice of Fandral. He was crouched on the adjacent wall-walk tying off a long rope. Sif, already shaken from the events prior, along with barely clinging to the rest of her strength, and still balancing on the teetering tower, glared at him.

“Well throw it already I haven’t got all day!” She snapped. Fandral tossed her the rope smiling charmingly. Sif rolled her eyes as she caught the rope, and jumped from the swaying tower to swing over to the high wall where Fandral stood. Once her feet hit on the wall beneath the wall-walk she stepped and pulled her way up to Fandral. “I can honestly say I’m happy to see you.” Sif beamed at him as he gave her a hand up.

“Ohhh, you’re so forward my Lady.” Fandral teased, and Sif socked his shoulder playfully.

“Where’s Loki, did he get the girl to safety?” Sif asked. Fandral’s brows drew together in confusion.

“What do you mean where is he? He was supposed to be with you.” Sif’s eyes went round.

“You mean you didn’t see him?” she asked, apprehension rising in her voice.

“No, I didn’t,” Fandral replied, concern washing over his features. Sif clutched her stomach, suddenly nauseous.

“We have to find him.” She announced. Fandral agreed, nodding his head.

“Of course.” Sif untied the rope from the side of the wall, and retied it on the other so she and Fandral could repel down the side.

Once her feet were on solid ground, Sif felt some of her strength return as she and Fandral hurried to the bunkers where the refugees took shelter. She stood on her tiptoes and searched for Loki as everyone steadily exited the bunkers. She spotted Volstagg and Hogun over toward the edge of the crowed and took off in that direction, her tired legs be damned.

She emerged from the crowd in a frenzy, looking from Hogan to Volstagg, she was the picture of panic.

“Is he…Is he－” Volstagg intercepted her before she could begin shouting questions, by grabbing her shoulders to still and quiet her.

“Calm down, he’s here, and he’s alive.” She opened her mouth to ask how bad it was, but a very familiar voice spoke before she could.

“I feel pretty dreadful though.” Sif cocked her head to see around Volstagg. She saw Loki sitting on a wooden bench, hunched over, his elbows on his knees holding a damp cloth over his forehead.

“You’re so dramatic.” Fandral chided and he received withering looks from, Loki, Sif, and Volstagg. Fandral held up his hands in surrender and went to help the evacuees. Volstagg turned back to Sif.

“Hogun and I found him when we were on our way to assist you, he was passed out on the streets.” Sif looked down at him. She knew that if Loki pushed his abilities too far it could have deadly repercussions, but she also knew that if he hadn’t, she’d be dead.

“You know better than to push yourself too far, Loki,” she paused, “but thank you for saving my life.” Loki looked up at her with a roguish smile.

“Again.” He added, his smile far too satisfactory for his own good.

The sound of Mjölnir’s bell-like hum alerted them to Thor’s arrival. He landed with a hard thump, then strode over to where the young warriors had culminated. The first thing everyone noticed was that he was covered in blood, but upon further assessment, it clear it was not his own.

“It is done.” He began. “The beast is dead. Blinded by rage it battled me－” Thor stopped as he caught sight of Loki. “What happened to you?” Thor chuckled. Loki regarded Thor out of the corner of his eye.

“I was hit by your ego.” Loki drawled. Thor smiled and clapped Loki on the back, making him groan in discomfort.

“Nice to see you still haven’t lost your sense of humor, dear brother,” Thor laughed, and held out his hand to help him to his feet. Loki, begrudgingly, took the hand Thor offered and pulled himself to his feet. As if just noticing her, Thor appraised Sif with a critical eye.

“You look awful,” He commented, gesturing at her entire appearance.

“Thank you, Thor. Just what a woman loves to hear.” Sif replied, her tone dull with sarcasm. Their playful banter was interrupted when Fandral came strutting over, leading a girl over to them.

“Loki, I have someone here who would like to talk to you.” Fandral called, as he led that same snooty girl Sif and Loki had rescued from the tower over to the group. She was a lot prissier than Sif had originally gathered. She was curvy, with long curly blonde hair that tumbled to her waist, and even with smears of black ash all over her face, and once finely-tailored dress, Sif had to admit she was a very pretty girl. She approached the group slowly and daintily only keeping her eyes on Loki as she came forward. Sif expected some kind of a ‘thank you’ from the girl, but _no,_ the girl deigned to even acknowledge Sif’s existence as she passed her. She only had eyes for Loki. She came to a halt right in front of him and curtsied. Sif struggled to contain her snort, and she could tell by the wide and captivated eyes of Thor, Fandral, Volstagg, and even Hogun, that they too were all stifling their laughter.

“My Lord, my name is Sigyn, and I wish to thank you for your efforts on my behalf.” She said rising. Loki bowed in his chivalrous manner, always the gentleman. Nobody could have expected what happened next. The girl threw herself at Loki, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. Sif’s heart turned to lead and fell to the ground as shock and anger rocketed up her spine. The crowd around them along with Thor, Fandral and Volstagg all bust out into excited hollering and clapping. As Loki’s initial shock wore off, his hands came up and rested on the girl’s corseted waist. Fandral let out a cat-call whistle as he elbowed Thor to get his attention.

“I bet his magic lessons never covered _that._ ” And the two busted up into loud guffaws of laughter. Sif was livid. No coherent thoughts went through her mind as her emotions all but boiled out of her. Loki and the girl broke apart briefly and the girl kissed his cheek, smiling brightly.

“Oh, thank you! You saved me!” She all but swooned, as she pressed her plump pink lips against his for the second time.

 _‘You saved me?’ Really? How pathetic is that? And it’s working?!_ Sif thought, her mind begging her mouth to scream it out loud. But oh yes, Loki was into it all right, that much was painfully clear. He was bending and pulling her to him like she was the only girl in the universe. Sif had to walk away, before she did something foolish, like cry, or decapitate him and that wretched whore. She tore herself away from the group and whistled for her horse, which almost immediately came running. The majestic silver horse came to a sliding stop in front of Sif, nickering softly. Sif stroked her glossy platinum mane.

“I think I’m quite ready to go home now, wouldn’t you agree?” She asked. The horse bobbed it’s head and snorted in response. “Lets put this unpleasantness to our backs, ay?” A hand on her shoulder stopped her before she could even put her foot in the stirrup.

“Is something wrong, Sif?” Thor asked. Sif banished all emotion from her face as she turned to face him, a fake smile that could fool no one, was plastered on her face.

“Of course not! I’ve just had a lot of excitement for one day.” She lied, a rarity for her. Thor crossed his arms.

“Is there something you need to tell me?” He asked trying to coax the truth from her. Sif stuck to her guns and shook her head slowly.

“Nope.” She compressed her lips, willing herself to stay strong. Thor realized pushing her would be pointless so he just patted her shoulder.

“I’ll go get things sorted here. We’ll depart as soon as I’m finished.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I don't hate Sigyn. She's fine. I just find her annoying sometimes, and it was fun to use her and play with her character. And the dynamics of how the three main characters interact was ridiculously fun to write.
> 
> Oh, and Sigyn is (in my mind) played by Ashley Benson


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its starting to warm up 
> 
> Another long chapter...
> 
> Go check out my Buddy's FanArt if you haven't already :)  
> http://xaidia.deviantart.com/art/A-Taste-of-Silver-537455885

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This bit was kind of painful to write.....Like I said in the beginning, this is loosely based off some of my real life experiences. Just saying, love sucks.
> 
> Hope you like!

It took some time to get underway. Thor had to sort out the arrangements for the refugees to be placed in temporary locations while the city was rebuilt. This gave Loki and Sigyn time to disappear off to do god knows what. Once Sif realized she was torturing herself, she stopped hyper-focusing on where Loki was and what he was doing, and decided the best way to keep herself from just crumpling to the ground and crying was to keep herself occupied. So she followed Thor around and helped get the affairs situated so they could push off as soon as possible. And this worked until it was actually time to leave.

The journey home was excruciating. Everyone was offering congratulations to Loki, and asking about the girl and the kisses, trying to pull every last detail from him. Sif locked her jaw and gripped her reins tightly, not wanting to hear Loki’s precision account of his kisses with the girl. She was able to tune out most of it, making a considered effort to do so. Nearly the entire ride home was occupied by Loki’s description of Sigyn from they way she kissed to the way she spoke; everyone but Sif listening closely. With the palace finally in sight Sif allowed herself to listen to Loki’s nonstop self-absorbed yammering, thinking he ought to be winding it down the closer to the palace they got. She was wrong.

“She is like a ray of sunlight through a cloudy sky, so bright and warm.” _Oh, please,_ Sif thought. He spoke as if he were in a dream-like state, overcome with the memory of her beauty. “I can hardly wait until she arrives here tomorrow－” Sif’s mind came to a screeching halt, as she whipped her horse around to face the group.

“What?” She demanded, her throat constricting. Loki looked at her, puzzled.

“Sigyn―” Sif resented the way he said her name, softly, and not like he’d ever said hers, “―is coming here, to the palace, while repairs are being done to her city.” Sif looked at him skeptically, desperate to keep the shock off her face.

“ _Her city?”_ She repeated scathingly, dangerously close to the jealousy she felt emerging through her voice. Loki responded slowly, eyeing her curiously.

“Yes, she is the daughter of the Lord of the Mountainside City. I have said this several times, Sif. Weren’t you listening?” _Well of course not, you idiot!_ She thought poignantly.

“Well, I hope the repairs go quickly, we would not want her to stay away from her homeland a second longer then she has to.” Sif said venomously. She turned her horse around before she could see Loki’s bewildered expression. Loki looked to Thor, who just shrugged and mouthed the word ‘women’ sarcastically. Fandral jogged his horse forward so he was next to Loki.

“Now, now, lets not be too hasty,” Fandral advised. “This girl is quite a catch. She’s the kind of girl most of us dream about if I’m not mistaken,” he glanced around at the rest of the group, who all nodded in agreement. Sif scoffed, irritated. _Men_. “It is my belief that Loki should make Sigyn’s time here, however brief, a time to remember,” He looked at Loki and wiggled his eyebrows up and down. “If you know what I mean.” Loki smiled and both he and Fandral chuckled.

This was a nightmare. That little wench Sigyn, was coming to the palace. Wonderful.

 

***********************************************

 

During the celebratory feast held in honor of the dispatchment of the dragon, Sif had to actively repel the mental image of Sigyn sticking her tongue down Loki’s throat every time she looked at him. The stories of Loki and the beauty of the Mountainside City had spread like wildfire across the palace in a manner of hours upon their arrival. Thor stood, his glass of wine held high.

“I propose a toast in Loki’s honor!” Thor boomed. “Many of us have wished to but look upon the girl of our dreams; and now my brother has made this a realty. To Loki!” Thor grinned.

“To Loki!” The dining hall echoed with the chant, as everyone took a sip from their wine glasses. Sif scowled into her wine glass, refusing to drink to the toast, she set it back on the table. She just sat quietly through the rest of the feast, drinking glass after glass of wine and mead, avoiding conversations from the day. And Loki? Well, he wasn’t quite dead to her, but he was pretty damn close. Taking another sip of her mead she refused to even look in his direction and began counting down the hours until she could disappear to her rooms.

 

***********************************************

 

Sif awoke just before dawn the next morning with a massive headache. Hung-over did not even begin to describe her current state. She carefully sat up and scooted to sit on the edge of her bed, clutching her throbbing skull. A wave of queasiness hit her and she pressed a hand over her mouth, and focused on breathing.

“Good Lord,” She groaned as the sickness passed. It had been a long time since she had last drank to excess. She remembered the events of the day before clearly, but last night had become somewhat of a blur after Thor’s toast. Sif groaned as the pain in her temples increased. Sif got to her feet and teetered slightly before putting a hand on her headboard to steady herself. Damn it, she would have to go see Eir. Resigning herself to that fact, she went about making herself presentable, or rather went about trying not to throw up as she attempted to put clothes on.

Later that morning, after missing breakfast, to stop by Eir’s to quell her hangover, Sif entered the dining hall. Thor, the Warriors Three and Loki all sat at the long table talking about something she could not hear, when Fandral spotted her and waved.

“Good morning sleepy Sif! We were just about to draw straws as to who would be the lucky gent to go and wake you up!” Sif's ears rang with Fandral’s cheerful greeting. Eir had managed to lift the brunt of the hangover off of her, but she still had a bit of the headache that had not worn off yet.  

“Too loud, and too happy.” She mumbled dryly, with the heel of her hand pressed to her forehead. She thumped down in the seat next to Fandral, facing Thor, who eyed her skeptically.

“Had a bit too much to drink last night, did we?” Fandral asked. Sif groaned in response as she rested her head on her hand, hunching over the table.

“Why are we sitting here, and not going out for training?” Sif asked changing the subject. She was acutely aware that Loki was looking at her, but she childishly refused to look back.

“We are waiting for the Lady Sigyn. She arrived late last night; and this morning she requested to watch Loki train.” Thor informed her.

“Ha! Ow－” Sif laughed one hard note, then messaged her temples. “That will be difficult to do, considering I can count how many times Loki actually has shown up to training on one hand.” Sif stated. Surprisingly Loki stayed silent, but she could almost feel his scowl.

It was only seconds later that Sigyn came flourishing onto the room. Her hair was all done up in tight curls, her peony colored dress matched her lips and cheeks, and her eyes were lined with dark brown to bring out her sky blue eyes. Sif nearly gagged when Loki couldn’t get up fast enough to go to her, and pull her into an embrace. Sif’s mind started harping on Sigyn’s make-up as a result. _It’s so heavy to cover up the fact she's a shriveled up old hag,_ she told herself, which of course was a lie. _I wear it all the time and nobody gives me the time of day._ Another lie, she had always known that many of the opposite sex drooled over her, and she’d been told as much on several occasions.

Sif was yanked out of her self-pity when Fandral nudged her elbow. Loki was standing on the other side of the table beaming as Sigyn giggled girlishly and clung to his side. To Sif’s dismay, he looked like he was enjoying himself. Sigyn reached her hand up and pulled Loki’s head down, kissing his high cheekbone, and continued to giggle. _Oh Norns, I may just puke my guts out right there on the table,_ Sif thought to herself. When Loki finally looked at Sif and the rest of the group, he was almost giddy and way out of character. Sif kept her death glare aimed at Sigyn, who seemed unaware; it was a good thing she was on the other side of the table. Sif took a sip of Fandral’s water, to cover up her staring.

“Everyone, I’d like you to meet Sigyn.” After that, Loki introduced her to everyone individually. Sif stood abruptly and followed Thor to the other side of the table to greet Sigyn. Loki went down the line of warriors until he and Sigyn stood in front of Sif.

“And this is Sif. Sigyn, you remember Sif,” Loki said smiling. Sigyn’s smile dripped with insincerity as she held her hand out to Sif. Not wanting to appear poorly in front of her friends, Sif shook Sigyn’s hand. Sif noted that Sigyn was shorter than herself by at least four inches; her height difference felt good, she was able to literally look down at her.

“Pleasure,” Sif bit out, her own fake smile pulling her lips into more of a grimace. Fortunately, Loki did not notice.

“You mentioned you wished to see my training session?” Loki asked, blinking down at Sigyn. Sigyn blushed, lady-like.

“Indeed, I did.” Sigyn replied, “But I think I’d like to walk over with Sif, and have some girl talk.” Sif thought she saw worry flash across Loki’s face before Sigyn kissed him chastely and sent him off to join Thor and the warriors three in the walk down to the training yard. Sigyn held out her arm, and motioned for Sif to take it.

“Walk me over dear?” Sigyn said, and Sif wordlessly took Sigyn’s arm and began to walk in the direction of the training grounds. _Maybe now I’ll get that ‘Thank you’,_ Sif thought, trying to stay positive. Strangely they did little talking, aside from the usual neutral comments about the weather. It wasn’t until the training grounds were in sight did Sigyn finally start to pry. “So, Loki tells me you are one of his best friends.” Sigyn subtly prodded. Sif cleared her throat.

“Yes, we are good friends,” Sif answered, playing her cards close to the vest.

“Mm-hmm,” Sigyn hummed, “Have you slept with him?” Sif bridled, and halted harshly, causing Sigyn to stumble.

“I _BEG_ your pardon?” Sif asked slowly turning her head too look at Sigyn with a wide-eyed stare.

“Do forgive me, I was merely curious.” Sif opened her mouth to say something…anything. “It’s just I had to wonder with the way he speaks about you, if there had been something going on between the two of you.”

“We…I-I mean-he and I－” Sif stammered. Sigyn scoffed and sidestepped in front of her.

“Personally I don’t care what happened, or if there even was anything between the two of you, as long as it’s done.” Sigyn’s face remained all smiles, as she inadvertently revealed her insecurity. “Now lets be friends.” Sigyn said perkily. Sif’s mind scrambled for words. She grabbed at the only words she could clearly articulate.

“Look, we haven’t slept together－”

“Then we need not speak of it further,” Sigyn said abrasively. Sif felt like she had been slapped across the face, but kept her quiet rage to herself in the awkward silence as she and Sigyn finally caught up to the rest of the trainees in the training yard.

“Ah, there you two are.” Loki said, cautiously looking between the two. Sigyn squealed happily when she caught sight of Loki, and she leapt into his arms. Sif had to stomp down her revulsion, anger, and embarrassment forcefully.

“Loki, Sif is an absolute gem! We really hit it off!” Sigyn smiled, keeping her eyes on Sif, daring her to comment. It would’ve tasted a lie if Sif said she hadn’t thought about it. Thankfully, the training instructor arrived and shouted for everyone to break off into their respective age divisions. Thor, Volstagg, and Hogun moved away into their respective groups, leaving Sif, Fandral, Loki and the rest of the trainees their age standing in front of their professor. When their professor turned around to see Sigyn, his eyes went round, and he bowed slightly.

“Lady Sigyn, I was unaware you would be joining us today.” He said looking disapprovingly at her long flowing dress.

“My apologies. I am here to observe Loki, I hope you won’t mind.” She curtsied, gave Loki’s hand a squeeze, then trotted off to sit on a rock just outside the training circle. “Do be gentle with him!” She called over her shoulder. Sif rolled her eyes and scoffed, this was bound to get very interesting.

The professor went to give instructions to the other groups, leaving Sif, Fandral, Loki and the rest of their class. The other two boys in the class rounded on Loki at once.

“What makes today so special that you will grace us with your presents, _Prince_ Loki?” A muscly boy called, Hamir asked.  

“Yeah, are you too good for us now, Odinson?” A dirty blonde boy named, Darri asked.

“Or do you just hide in the shadows, because you can’t fight? Too afraid to let Daddy find out?” Hamir taunted. Loki glared balefully at them, and held his head high.

“Do not impugn my honor, or ability to fight.” Loki growled. The boys looked at each other, obviously confused.

“What word is tripping you up? Impugn, or honor?” Loki asked sardonically. Sif stifled a chuckle as the professor stepped back into view.

“That’s enough,” The professor said gruffly, and the boys backed off. The professor stepped in front of Loki and smiled, amused. “Nice of you to finally decide to join us, Prince Loki.” Loki smirked, his annoyance bordering on defiance plainly written on his face. The professor, turned and stood in the center of the training circle, outlined with chalk. “Today is all about honing your skills in hand to hand combat.” Sif clenched her jaw, unfocused, as she saw Sigyn stand from the rock she had perched herself on and start to walk back over. The professor eyed his students, as he decided who would be facing whom in the ring. “Hamir and Prince Loki will spar first. Then Fandral, and Darri. Then the winners will face each other.” Sif squinted in confusion at the teacher, who then turned to her. “Sif, since we have an odd number today, and you beat everyone last time, you will face the victor.” He said, smiling proudly at her. Sif bowed her head in acknowledgement. “Get warmed up. The matches will begin when I return.” The professor turned and went to give instructions to the other training groups. That’s when Sigyn came bustling into view.

“Good luck, Loki.” She said, touching his arm. _Touching him, always touching him,_ Sif’s mind sneered, it made her skin crawl. Fandral leaned over and bumped his shoulder against hers.

“What do you think of her?” He asked, a boyish smile playing on his face. Sif snorted.

“She’s…cute” she pronounced each syllable like her tongue was a blade slicing through flesh. Fandral turned to her, surprised by her tone.

“Yes, I suppose she is that,” Fandral eyed her quizzically. Sif’s mouth went unchecked.

“I mean, what do all of you see in her anyway? I bet it’s just because she has really big－” Loki and Sigyn stepped into earshot. “－Teeth.” Sif’s tongue hissed. Fandral pursed his lips, his eyes wide.

Sif crossed her arms and rested a foot, commanding herself to appear unbothered, as Sigyn giggled and kept touching Loki’s shoulders and arms while he stretched. Fandral lowered his head so when he spoke only Sif could hear.

“Sif, I get the feeling you don’t like Sigyn very much,”

“Really?” She spat.

“Alright then.” He confirmed. Sif allowed herself a glance at where Sigyn clung to Loki’s strong shoulders, she kissed his cheek and whispered something in his ear that made him smile. Sif tasted bile, and had to look away. Fandral still watched her, he watched her look over at Sigyn and Loki; then snap her gaze to the ground before anyone could notice. Suddenly, in his mind, it clicked into place.

“You’re leering!” Fandral exclaimed in a hushed whisper, then gasped in realization, “You’re Loki-leering!” Sif glared up at him.

“Don’t be absurd,” Sif snapped. Fandral’s expression softened.

“You should tell him,” He said, quietly. Sif looked at him cynically.

“I should tell who, what?” She demanded. Fandral turned more squarely to her, placing himself between Sif and her view of Loki.

“Tell Loki how you feel about him. Because it’s clear you don’t like him being around other women.” Fandral removed himself from Sif’s vantage point of Loki and Sigyn letting her have a clear view of the couple. “And when I say women, I mean Sigyn.” Fandral said reclaiming his original spot beside Sif. Sif stared at him, shocked.

“I’m sure I have no idea what you are talking about,” She said, struggling to hold her resolve. Fandral chuckled and lifted a skeptical brow at her.

“Well, when you get tired of not knowing what I’m talking about, you should go and talk with him.” Fandral advised. Sif could feel her cheeks and ears reddening, her blood hot with embarrassment.

It was a blessing when the professor returned and motioned for Loki and Hamir to enter the ring.

“Begin!” The professor barked. Sif kept her eyes on Loki, he was a wild card, and all too cocky, strutting in with his head held high. Hamir flexed his muscles and swung his arms in a circular motion.

“You’re going down, Odinson,” Hamir sneered. Loki paid him no mind as the two started to circle each other, sizing one another up. Hamir was the first to attack, going at Loki with a powerful punch aimed at his jaw. Loki ducked beneath the assault, and spun so he was facing Hamir’s back and delivering a blow to Hamir’s ribcage as he passed beneath his arm. Hamir grunted and made to kick Loki in the knee. Loki saw it coming and jumped as Hamir’s boot came flying out. Hamir lunged again at Loki, swinging his fists. Loki dodged and darted around every assault in Hamir’s arsenal. It did not take long for Loki to find Hamir’s pattern. Hamir was a fan of the frontal attack, and tended to try and overpower Loki with brute force from the most direct route. But Hamir was just now noticing how hard he was working to keep up with Loki; every time he went to strike him Loki would dart out and be somewhere else in a blink of an eye. Hamir’s frustration with this was getting more and more apparent as his attacks became more blind, as he just struck out at Loki’s overall form and not stopping to calculate his movements. So when Hamir charged at Loki with his whole body, in an attempt to knock Loki off balance to make him hold still long enough for him to land a blow on him, Loki grabbed Hamir’s out stretched arms and side-stepped him at the same time adding a yank for good measure. As Hamir fell, he had managed to catch Loki’s sleeve with his fingers, his momentum causing Loki to be dragged down with him. They crashed to the ground with sand flying everywhere. Hamir seized the chance he had to claim the upper hand. He quickly got to his feet and shoved Loki over on his back and positioned himself over him to begin pounding on him. Loki thought quickly, analyzing the situation. Hamir’s fist was wound up and beginning it’s decent, Loki saw his unprotected abdomen and pulled in his legs and kicked them out hard. Loki’s double kick landed squarely in Hamir’s solar plexus, and he went sailing through the air before he fell with a loud thump on the sand. Loki got up, dusting himself off casually, then went to where Hamir lay groaning and clutching his abdomen. Loki leaned over him and smiled devilishly.

“Do you surrender?” Loki asked, somewhat mockingly. Hamir coughed and groaned before reluctantly nodding. Nobody cheered, as Loki turned to the professor to confirm his victory, nobody clapped Loki’s shoulder or offered him congratulations when the professor nodded, confirming Loki’s victory. Sif just pursed her lips. She knew Loki was a formidable opponent, despite what everyone else seemed to think.

The next match went as expected, with Fandral claiming victory over Darri. Now with the victors from both matches would face each other. This would be interesting indeed. Fandral was a good fighter but often got brash and single focused, and missed the fact that he was making himself more vulnerable. Loki took advantage of this fact. Every time Fandral thought he had Loki cornered and expected him to move one way, Loki would catch him by surprise with a false movement, causing Fandral to attack in the place he thought Loki would be, allowing Loki to land a blow to areas Fandral left open. The match eventually ended with Loki’s knee on Fandral’s back as Fandral lay on his stomach, with his arm twisted behind him. Although Loki had not made it through the match unscathed, he sported a darkening bruise on his high cheekbone, where Fandral had nailed him with a well executed strike from his fist, also he had a tear in the shoulder of his tunic where if you looked carefully one could see he had a scrape from landing on it in the sand after Fandral had gotten lucky and tripped him up. Sif watched as Loki offered a hand to Fandral, who took it with a smile and a congratulatory comment.

The professor looked to Sif and nodded to her, it was her turn. Sif passed Fandral as she entered the ring. He leaned sideways as they passed and coughed to conceal a message under his breath,

“Tell him.” Sif rolled her eyes and kept walking, clenching and unclenching her fists. Loki was smirking, like the way he did when he found humor in something that humor probably ought not be found in. Sigyn was there too, by his side, looking up at him flirtatiously, and winding her fingers in his ruffled hair. Sif stalked over to the training circle and stepped inside, keeping her eyes fixed on the sand below her boots. The other classes had finished what they were doing and were now milling about, some coming over to watch the final match. In the gathering audience, Sif spotted Thor, Hogun and Volstagg among the faces around the circle. Sif glanced over her shoulder, Sigyn was looking at her now, smiling pleasantly.

“Good luck!” Sigyn called over to Sif, then turned back to Loki, cupping his jaw. Sif dropped her gaze. _Oh, he is in serious trouble,_ Sif thought, nauseated _._ She looked back up just in time to see Sigyn kiss him on the mouth. Her stomach churned with disgust, and she turned away to walk to her end of the circle. _No, he’s not in trouble, he’s dead where he stands_. When Sigyn finally retreated into the crowed Sif raised her gaze to Loki. He rolled his shoulders and squared his stance, possibly showing off. Sif nodded to where Sigyn had just entered the crowed.

“She came all this way to watch you lose,” Sif said bitterly. Loki looked at her in amusement, his eyes narrowed.

“Oohh, such animosity,” Loki taunted back at her.

“You’re a dead man,” Sif growled. The crowd murmured with excitement.

“Make it so, my Lady,” Loki spread his arms out, goading her to come and get him. When the professor shouted for the match to begin, the cowed hushed as everyone strained to see the events unfold. Sif started prowling counter clockwise, keeping her eyes fixed on Loki. He looked oddly entertained, as he matched her pace around the edge of the ring. She was uncomfortable with that particular look. She was not a fool, Loki was a difficult opponent, his ability to see all the moving parts of an assault made him a good, and tactical fighter. He was quick, clever, observant, and very deadly if he wanted to be. These were but a few of his many talents in battle, excluding his growing magical abilities, which only made him more dangerous. However, her advantage was that he was out of practice, and she was intent on exploiting that to it’s full capacity. Sif slowed her pace slightly to see if he was paying attention. He was. Sif made a move to draw him out, a quick three steps toward him. He responded exactly as she thought, he crossed in front of himself, placing him in front of her. She attacked, striking at his injured shoulder. He dodged and pivoted effortlessly around her, making her jam on her brakes so she did not complete her movement and put herself off balance.

“Over here,” He said, sing-songly. Sif whipped around, he was directly behind her, his hands clasped behind his back, with a proud smile on his face. Sif’s upper lip curled. She attacked again, holding her weight back in case he zipped around her again. He noticed, and decided that if he could not avoid her, it was time to engage her. He blocked her assault, putting his forearms up to her fists as they came crashing down. Her next several strikes were quick and planned out, from a punch aimed at his jaw, to a kick to his hip. Loki was still able to keep up, and block her attacks capably. Somehow he was able to get his arms around her, locking her arms against her sides. He was a lot stronger than he appeared, his strength easily matched her own, if not passed it; therefore too much thrashing was pointless. She was pressed against his heaving chest, she could feel the slight dampness of his sweat through is tunic, it made her skin feel tight. She let her legs collapse, to see if she could escape by falling down. He continued to hold on to her, following her as she fell onto the sand. Sif hissed as she struggled to free herself from his hold, squirming and turning so her back was against his chest. She could feel Loki’s labored breath on her neck before one of Loki’s arms came up to try and put her in a headlock. Sif sized her chance to use her one free arm to strike her elbow out behind her and smash it against his nose. Loki grunted as he let go if her and fell back, rolling to keep himself ready in the event Sif had an immediate follow-up assault. Sif reeled around in the sand, getting a bearing on Loki’s position. Loki was crouched in the sand, his glacial eyes locked on her, his hair fell on either side of his face, some of the shorter strands blowing across his eyes in the soft breeze. He’d never looked so feral and beautiful. Sif’s mouth went dry, her thoughts becoming mixed and out of focus. Everything seemed to fall silent and happen in slow motion, there was only Loki. Her mind stopped working; her eyes were being pulled almost magnetically to Loki’s bloody lip and nose. She was mesmerized as a drop of his crimson blood fell from his upper lip to his bottom lip. She could not pull her eyes away, when his tongue came out and swept across his bloody lips. She too licked her lips as he did, robotically mimicking him. So when he lunged at her, (the last thing she would have expected from him) she was completely off guard. They rolled, each trying to get the upper hand. Sif kicked at him, and slammed her forearms against his chest to get him off her, allowing her to roll them so she was partially atop him. There was a lull in the fight, a charged silence between them, a tangible rigidity in the air. Loki winced as her elbow dug into his side, she lay partway on top of him, her weight holding him down.

“Got you,” she whispered. Loki blinked slowly, almost provocatively up at her, his still slightly bloodied lips curved into a small smile.

“Not quite,” he whispered back. His arms came up at lightning speed, one on her hip thrusting her off and the other pushing himself up to roll them back over. She grunted as her back hit the ground. All at once his hands were shoving her shoulders down then snatching her forearms, pressing them down into the sand. He was sort of straddling her, his left knee was on the ground against her hip, while his right shin and most of his weight lay on top of her thighs, making it impossible for her to kick a leg up and try to strike him. She knew just as well as he did that she was done. His smile was broad and oozed with self-satisfaction. Heat bloomed over the areas of her body where they touched; she was unsure weather it was due to embarrassment, the physical activity, or her body betraying her.

“Get off me.” She growled. Loki shook his head.

“Ah, ah, ah,” he scolded, “Not until the Lady yields.” Sif scowled up at him, then glanced at her professor, who made a hand motion that she gathered to mean: ‘just say it and get it over with’. When she looked back up at Loki, her brows drew together and she clenched her jaw.

“Fine. I yield,” She said severely, and she was surprised to see Loki’s face turn to confusion. He rose off of her and offered her a hand up.

“Good match, Sif.” He was smiling more sincerely now, holding out his hand for her to take. Sif looked at his hand disapprovingly, images of his hands on Sigyn bombarding her mind. Sif shook her head to rid herself of those horrifying images dancing about her brain.

“I’m fine,” She said, keeping her eyes off of him as she got to her feet. He regarded her with a raised brow, but said nothing. The crowd was abuzz as Sigyn burst through their ranks, squealing happily and running to Loki.

“You won! Oh, I knew you would!” Loki turned to her as she threw her arms over his shoulders and beamed up at him. Sigyn nearly leapt off the ground to kiss him fervently. Sif glared daggers at Sigyn, rattling off curses inside her mind. By chance, Sigyn looked over Loki’s shoulder, her gaze landing on Sif. It did not surprise Sif when Sigyn arched a skeptical blonde brow at her, what did, was when Sigyn returned the contemptive glare. So, she really didn’t like her either…fascinating. Sif straightened her tunic and turned her back on the sickening couple, leaving the ring. She wove through the crowd, her heart and pride stinging. Loki barely knew this girl and he was acting as if the whole word revolved around her.

“Idiot,” she snarled under her breath. At herself, or Loki, she did not know.

As she disappeared from view, Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg and Thor watched her leave.

“This is going to be very interesting.” Thor said with raised eyebrows.

“If by interesting, you mean Ragnarök evoking, then yes.” Hogun remarked dully. The warriors laughed and shook their heads in disbelief. Fandral crossed his arms and regarded his friends

“Gentlemen, place your bets.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FYI: The double lines indicate a memory, or past event.
> 
> Go matchmaker, Frigga!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another painful one to write. Watch out, it still gets me right in the feels.

It would have been easier to love Thor. Sif probably _should_ have loved Thor. She didn’t pretend to not notice that people still whispered about how she and the first prince should be wed someday. She wasn’t stupid. She did love him, but not in the way other people thought she should. She did not feel for him the way she felt about Loki...in fact it wasn’t even in the same arena. Thor would regularly have a different girl on his arm on a weekly, and sometimes nightly basis. And though the thought of that put her off, it did not make her feel physically ill, or make her lose sleep over it. Knowing that Loki had another girl with him, making him laugh, smile, and feel alive and loved made Sif shatter. She knew he’d had a couple other women before, but she was close enough to him to know they were just fleeting romances that only lasted a night. In fact, both of them had just used him to get to Thor. Loki had been utterly depressed for days on end after that. But this time it was different. Sigyn was clearly after Loki, not Thor. And she made him smile like he did when Sif was with him. That meant he liked her, more than just a little. Because, why else would he smile like that? Sif felt invisible, and passed over; and in the end, whose fault was it really? Isn’t this how its supposed to work? The prince marries the princess. That’s always how these things end. Sif was no princess…she was no Sigyn. So why does she still feel like she’s been trampled by a herd of horses? Why does she still feel like the world has come crashing down around her? Why does she feel like she would rather die than have to endure the sight of the two of them together? No, her feelings for Loki extended far beyond the reaches of a friend or sibling. And that was what Thor was to her, a brother, a comrade, a friend. She never imagined what it would be like to kiss him, or hold his hand, that was just not the way she thought about him. However, Loki was another story entirely. She wondered not only what it would be like to kiss him, or hold his hand, but what it would feel like to touch him, not like something tame, but really _touch him._ She wanted him to touch her too, and wondered how that would make her feel.

Her fingers curled in her sheets, and she sniffed. Most of her tears had dried by now, but anything could send her off again. It had been two days since Loki had bested her in the training yard, and Sif had lost two nights rest being so upset about him and Sigyn after the match. Since then she had been avoiding him like the plague, because very time she saw him now it was like putting salt in an open wound. Only the day before she had misfortune of walking passed the courtyard after training, and she had screeched to a halt as she passed. She witnessed Loki showing Sigyn some of his newly mastered spells and illusions. She had stood on the cobblestone, transfixed, as Sigyn probably just watched Loki’s mouth move up and down as he tried to explain to her the complexity of what he was doing. Sigyn was touching his arm and leaning against his shoulder, uncomprehending of Loki’s words. Sif’s lips had twisted into a disgusted, and jealous frown. Sigyn noticed her staring at some point and decided it was time to stake her claim on Loki clearly. She reached up behind her and grabbed the back of Loki’s head, pulling him down to meet her lips. Sif recoiled, her gut wrenching. She started backing away as Sigyn and Loki pulled apart. Strangely, Loki caught her gaze and held it for a moment, his face impassive. Sif had glared at him then spun on her heels to stalk off.

Sif sat up and ran a hand through her hair. It would be dawn soon, and time to suit up for training, and her various lessons that followed. She tossed her blankets aside, and hauled herself up to her vanity mirror. Even in the low light she could see the dark circles under her eyes. Sif clutched the sides of the mirror, leaning in close, to look at herself in the eyes closely.

“You need to drop this.” She told herself. “Loki knows what’s best for Loki, and I’m sure he would appreciate it if you were happy for him rather than glaring daggers into the whites of his eyes and treating him like he’s a contagious disease.” She leaned in closer to the mirror. "He is your friend, and he is _not_ betraying you. I know that’s what it feels like, but its not. So put it out of your mind. Now, get your ass to training.” She pulled away from her mirror, felling a bit stronger after the personal pep-talk. She was fairly convinced that she was going mad, but her resolve was a little stronger now.

 

********************************************

 

Time passed. The only time Sif seemed to be able to escape constantly beholding Sigyn molest Loki, was in training. Granted, Loki had now begun to show up more often, presumably to show off for Sigyn. She noticed that if she kept closer to Thor and the others, the frequency of the heart-wrenching interactions she witnessed between Loki and Sigyn decreased.

This however was only a temporary fix.

Even though she had made herself believe she was happy for Loki, depression still crept into her soul. It was hard, the first few days of Sigyn’s arrival, but now, on the second week of her stay, it was beginning to feel like years had gone by, and the jealousy and the feeling of being unnoticed was beginning to eat Sif alive. So one evening she decided she was going to go to library, it was a spontaneous and instinctual decision that had her booted feet carrying her down the long corridor. She was not expecting to find Loki there, nor did she wish he would be there. She just wanted to be there.

The tall bookshelves seemed to go on for miles in the huge expanse of the great library. She dragged her fingers along the spines of the books as she walked, breathing in the sent of old parchment. Sif had a sudden memory of when she was but a child in the library; this must have been why she went down to the library, because this memory was one of her most cherished. She needed to be reminded of the happiness in her life, before she lost herself down the dark path of jealousy and hatred.

 

* * *

* * *

 

“You never get bored.” Sif had stated flatly, twirling her golden blonde hair with a finger.

Loki sighed and flipped the page of his big heavy book. Sif was avoiding her cooking and sewing lessons yet again and had found sanctuary with Loki in the library…like she did every day.

“On the contrary, I get bored all the time. For example, I’m getting bored with this conversation,” He glared at her over the edge of the book playfully. Sif snorted, and stuck her tongue out at him.

“You’re so cynical,” Sif retorted.

“And you’re so annoying,” Loki said, not looking at her. Sif crossed her wiry arms.

“Am not.”

“Are so.”

“Am not.”

“Are so, and once again this conversation is beginning to circle. If you don’t have anything new or interesting to add, quiet down and let me focus.” Loki drawled frowning at the ancient text. Sif sidled up to where he sat on the floor, and sat down next to him. She leaned over and rested her chin on his shoulder.

“Am not,” She whispered in his ear. Loki’s skeptical gaze was still directed into his book. Sif pouted and made a sad face. Loki was determined not to let her think he noticed.

“Show me your magic again,” Sif said quietly. Now that, was speaking his language. He almost could not contain his joy at her request. He always did love to show off. He sighed, as if it was a terrible inconvenience, then closed his book and set it aside.  

“Very well.” Sif smiled brightly, it always had been a victory when she was able to derail him, and get him to pay his full attention to her. Loki shifted so that he knelt in front of her. Sif moved so that she was kneeling too, feeling the need to mirror him. There was a pulse of energy in the air as Loki’s hands moved in front of him, weaving together his spell. Suddenly there was gold shimmering light with intermittent sparks of green dancing about between his fingers. Sif watched, amazed and intrigued, her eyes shining with the reflection of Loki’s magical display. Loki made a swirling motion with his hands causing the glittering and shimmering light to twirl and spin, becoming larger and brighter with every rotation. It got bigger and bigger until it encircled them in a ring of shimmering gold and green, before shooting straight up to the ceiling spinning like a gold and green galaxy complete with tiny stars and what looked like bits of shiny pieces of glass. Sif looked up in wonder, her smile replaced with wide eyes and an open, speechless mouth. The swirling and shimmering galaxy sent bits of bright light shining down onto the floor where Loki and Sif knelt, dappling it with green and gold. Sif held out her arms, letting the light beams shine over her pale skin. She had looked over at Loki who was just staring at her, with a strange expression on his face. Pride? No, contentment perhaps? Whatever it was it was soft, it had made her insides flutter.

Even then, as a child, there were moments where she could have seen what was coming; what was forming within her.    

Loki held up his hand, and the galaxy spun faster and made a funnel shape as it descended down to it’s master’s hand. He covered it with his other hand, and looked at Sif, that same expression on his face, except his lips were pulled into a small sweet smile. She had stopped breathing for half a second. When he uncovered his bottom hand a perfect golden glittering rose was cupped in his palm. He held it out to her, his eyes as bright as his magic had been. Sif was utterly astonished and it took a moment for her to register that he was offering her the flower. Carefully, she picked it up from his hand, her fingers brushing his palm, leaving a funny tingling sensation. She lifted the sparkling golden flower to her hair where she gently tucked it above her ear. Then she had wrapped her arms around Loki’s shoulders and embraced him.

“Thank you, Loki,”

“You’re welcome,” He chuckled, “It looks better on you than it would have on me.”

And she slapped his arm teasingly as she pulled away.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Sif smiled to herself, lost in thought. Though Loki had been a great source of pain for her in recent weeks, memories like these helped her get passed it all to see that he was still first and foremost, her friend.

“Sif dear, is that you?”

Sif was jerked out of her reminiscence and whirled around to see who had spoken to her.

Even in the low light of the library Sif could tell it was Queen Frigga, who stepped out from behind the large shelf. Sif dropped down to one knee instantly, bowing.

“My Queen,” She said, feeling like she should be embarrassed for some reason. Frigga sighed, and shook her head, smiling.

“Rise, darling. You know there is no need for that.” Sif got to her feet warily.

“I’m sorry, I was just leaving―” Sif made a move to leave, but was halted by Frigga’s hand on her arm.

“Hold on a moment.” She said, like she was talking to a troublesome toddler. Sif looked at the Queen. “Firstly, before you ask, no you're not in trouble. I just wish to inquire about something.” _Oh shit._ “It is rare to find you out of the company of my sons and your three gallant comrades,” she spoke softly as to not alarm her, “So I’m wondering what it is that could have troubled you enough as to seek solace here…alone? Is something bothering you?” Frigga had ‘adopted’ Sif into her family after she had been sent to live in the palace by her parents to learn to be a lady, and Frigga tended to mother her as much as she mothered her sons. Even at a young age Sif had always preferred the company of Frigga’s sons to other girls her age. Frigga had watched her, watched her grow and prosper into a beautiful and talented young lady beside her two handsome sons… and thus she knew her habits. Frigga knew many things, and she did not need her foresight know a great deal of it…

“I was in need of a new perspective,” Sif answered cryptically. Frigga nodded, understanding.

“You know dear, matters of the heart can be a harrowing affair, and you should know that you are not the first to grapple with it’s many thorns.” Sif’s eyes widened, she longed to flee. But there was no point in denying it, because how could she?

“I um…” Sif tried to start but trailed off, unsure how to even begin to talk to the mother of the boy she pined after. What was she even supposed to say? _Hello, I’m in love with your son. What do I do?_ Frigga seemed to sense Sif’s mental battle and pulled her so she stood in front of her, this action also pulled her into the light, and Frigga nearly gasped at the sight of her.

“Sif you are practically gaunt!” Frigga touched Sif’s cheek, “And you look as if you haven’t slept in days! Come, I must get some food into you. Follow me please.” It was an order, so she had to.

Frigga took Sif to her personal dining room, where plates of food where covered by silver dome-like lids.

“Sit,” Frigga said pulling out a chair from the table for Sif to sit in. She did, glancing around nervously; she’d never been in this room before. Frigga stood above her with a dish of mashed potatoes, of which she spooned out an ample helping onto Sif’s plate. She did this with nearly all the food on the table, from bread to perfectly prepared meat and vegetables. Once Frigga was satisfied with the mountain of food she had piled into Sif’s plate she told her to: “Eat,” then took her seat across from her. Sif stared at the food in front of her, holding a fork still in her hand. Frigga cleared her throat, “Don’t make me force-feed you,” she said it with a smile as she began to eat the food off her own plate, but Sif knew that it was not a jest.

She was hungry, after not eating well for pretty near two weeks the supper gave her new life.

“You're looking a little better now,” Frigga noted, dabbing the corners of her mouth with a cloth. Sif hadn’t uttered a word throughout the entire meal aside from a heartfelt thank you after she had nearly cleaned off her entire plate. “You can speak you know, dear,” Frigga coaxed from across the table. Sif inhaled.

“I’m not really sure what to say,” Sif said truthfully. Frigga chuckled.

“Why don’t you try and explain your predicament to me?”

“My…predicament?” Sif repeated forming the word carefully in her mouth. Somehow she felt like Frigga already knew _all about_ her ''predicament''.

“Yes, I’ve seen that look you wear before. Quite recently in fact.” Frigga smiled knowingly. Any meaning that might have been gathered from the statement flew right over Sif’s head.

“Can I ask you a question?” Sif folded her hands in her lap.

“Of course dear,” Frigga smiled again.

“Have I been a fool?” Frigga laughed at that, and shook her head.

“We are all fools in our own way.” She said her eyes shining with laughter. “But I don’t think you have done anything that another in your position would not have done. There are always alternate courses of action, but does the mere fact that you did not choose to act upon them make you a fool?” She shrugged, “Perhaps. But it is never too late to take the alternate route and see where it takes you. You would be a fool not to try. Especially since you seem intent on punishing yourself for it.”

Sif blinked at the wise queen from across the table. She really new everything…even more than even Sif would allow herself to acknowledge.

“Thank you,” Sif said bowing her head. Frigga just nodded and smiled.

“Any time, dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for the bulk upload... Phew.  
> Yes...there is much more to come ;) I'm just hanging on to it because I'm mean, and I need some more time to fix the last chapter. I hope it will stop fighting me and just write its self, so I can get this thing fully posted before another year goes by. Hahaha


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next bit, as promised!
> 
> This chapter was pretty fun to write, I'm not gonna lie.
> 
> Shorter-ish but sweet chapter! Enjoy!

The next day, the sun shone brightly, but the temperature had started to drop considerably. The seasons were changing; fall was coming marking the end of summer. Sif was too restless to take note. She was trying to find a way to fix her problem in the most graceful manner possible. She needed to talk to Loki. To let him know they were still friends at least. With a plan in mind, she rose and made her way down to morning training.

Loki was not at training that particular morning, and Sif was grateful for that. She didn’t really want to talk to him about things in front of an audience. After training Sif freshened up, and began her hunt. She looked everywhere for him, the library, the training yard, the stables, his mother’s gardens, but he was nowhere to be found. Finally after debating on giving up, a thought of one other place to look popped in to her brain. Their secret sanctuary. Their secret sanctuary had been where they had taken refuge as children when cruel things were said to them, or they were made fun of for being different, or they just needed a break from life. Loki had stumbled upon it in his wanderings and shown it to her and made her swear she would never tell anyone its location. She remembered one time in particular she had gone to find him there and it had altered the course of her life forever…

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

She felt like crying, but she was too furious to cry. She stomped her way through the brush, taking a glimpse to her left and right for landmarks showing her she was in the right direction. Her golden locks of hair fell in waves down her shoulders and back. A boy had pulled her ponytail in training, making her hair tumble out of the tie and outline her lean frame.

“That’s how you should wear your pretty hair!” The boy had taunted, “Like a girl!”

“You don’t now anything, you're a stupid boy!” Sif had snapped back. The boy had looked her up and down, making her squirm under his gaze. Her body had changed; all their bodies had changed. The boys were getting used to their bigger muscles, height and deeper voices, and Sif, well she had quite the shock when she noticed her form had begun to change into a more womanly figure. She had begun wrapping her breasts as the developments changed her appearance. She was not the only one who noticed these changes. The boy grinned deviously.

“You should not be here,” He said, his voice an octave lower. “You should be at home learning how to please your future husband.” He said cruelly, the boys around him chuckled menacingly. Sif’s jaw tightened. The boy stepped closer to her. “People might think you have lost your maidenly value.” As he said this, he reached out and put a hand on her breast. Sif had snapped into action, and when she was finished, the boy lay crumpled on the ground with three fractured ribs, a broken nose, and a bruised groin. She had fled immediately after.

“Loki?” She called her voice close to breaking.

“Sif?” Loki answered her from somewhere behind a cluster of large trees. Sif burst through the undergrowth, stumbling as she spotted Loki lounging on a rock with a book in his hands.

“Loki,” Sif nearly sobbed, and she covered her nose and mouth with a palm, crying but no tears came forth. Loki was up in an instant, tossing the book aside and coming over to her and trying to console her.

“Oh god, what happened this time? What did they do?” His hands stroked her arms up and down. Sif let her hand fall from her face, and recanted what had happened to Loki. She watched as his features changed from worry to rage as the story progressed.

“I’m going to kill him,” Loki growled, “No one touches you.” Sif put a hand on his shoulder, and tried to smile.

“I already took care of it, he won’t even look in my direction without thinking twice now.” That seemed to do little to subdue Loki’s temper. Sif took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. “Why do they do this to us, Loki? Why do they hate us?” Sif asked. Loki sighed and tried to explain.

“Because we are not like them. We’re different. You, being a girl and a warrior is unheard of, and they are challenged by your skill and natural ability.” Sif sniffed, and looked at the ground. “Now me, I am not built like the rest of the male population of Asgard. I’m of a taller and slimmer build, I also have a talent for magic and they think me weak because of my tendency to use it. There is also my hair, my sense of humor, my dislike for hot weather, my overall failure to be like Thor―”

“―Loki,” Sif cautioned.

“My point is that the list goes on and on.” Loki finished, crossing his arms. Sif turned and went to the edge of the spring in the small clearing. She hopped up atop a rock overlooking the water and looked down at her reflection. Her golden hair fell down to her curved waist, and she brought a hand up to run her fingers through it.

“They always say I have such pretty hair,” She spat. Loki appeared over her shoulder in her reflection.

“They're not wrong,” He said blinking at his own reflection. A sudden idea crossed her mind as she looked over at him, gazing at his reflection.

“If I asked you to do something for me, would you do it?” She asked, turning to face him. Loki looked up from the water to look at her.

“Depends. What do you want me to do?” Loki said eyeing her warily.

“Would you cut my hair?” Loki nearly fell off the rock.

“Why?” He asked.

“I don’t want to be the pretty girl with long golden hair anymore. It doesn’t suit me.” She stated confidently. Loki looked at her shocked. “Its just hair.” She said conclusively. Though it took some more convincing, she was finally able to persuade him to cut her hair for her. He produced a knife from his boot and sat down behind her on the rock.

“How short do you want it?” He asked.

“About your hair’s length is good,” she answered. And with that he began to silently cut off her hair. With every cut of the knife, Sif felt a little freer, breaking free from the image she so desperately wished to be rid of.

“It’s done,” He said finally. Sif shook her head; her hair was now so short that it came to an end an inch or two below her ears, the same length as Loki’s. She felt light, and liberated too, like in cutting her hair so too did all the nasty things the boys had said and done get cut away. She leaned over the edge of the rock to peer at her reflection. She frowned. Still too girly, and still she looked too much like herself. Sif turned herself around on the rock to kneel in front of Loki. She studied him for a moment, then reached her hand out to grasp a lock of his hair between two fingers. He eyed her cautiously, suddenly uncomfortable.  

“Can you turn my hair the same color as yours?” She asked unsure if that was even possible. Loki looked horrified at her question.

“Why in the Nine Realms, would you want to have black hair like me?” He asked, incredulous.            

“Because if we’re not like everyone else, at least we can be like each other.” He still looked shocked at her, but the expression was slightly different now.

“Very well, I’ll try.”

He did manage to do it, and when he looked at her she saw something she’d never seen before in his eyes. It made her stomach do backflips. She looked at her reflection again in the water and was astonished at what she saw. She looked beautiful, and fierce, and, like Loki. She looked back at him, beaming.

“Thank you so much!” She leapt onto him making him fall backward onto the bank. She hugged him tightly until he hugged her back. “I can’t tell you how grateful I am.” She whispered. Loki chuckled.

“Well you’re definitely not a pretty girl anymore,” Loki laughed. Sif looked up at him, a newly blackened eyebrow arched. “You’re beautiful now.” Sif smiled and allowed him to sit up. She tucked a lock of her new hair behind her ear and felt like she was blushing. Why was she blushing? She leaned in and gave Loki a quick kiss on the cheek. Now her heart was thundering in her chest, and her stomach was putting on an acrobatic show in her gut. Loki looked stunned for a moment, then he too started blushing, his high cheekbones turning cherry red. Thankfully, Sif hadn’t noticed, she was looking at the ground and getting to her feet. Loki stood too, and raked a hand through his hair, his tell for anxiety.

“I expect you’ll catch Hel for this,” Loki warned. “I probably will too. They’ll know it was me.”

“I’ll explain everything if you get in trouble,” She reassured him. And they left together.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Sif traipsed through the woods, looking once again for the landmarks that dotted the path to she and Loki’s secret sanctuary. She heard a sudden gasp followed by a nymph-like giggle. _Oh, no. Oh, Norns no!_ Sif rounded the familiar corner and was arrested by the sight in front of her.

Sigyn sat straddling Loki’s lap, her skirts hiked up, her hands in Loki’s hair and her open mouth pressed firmly down on Loki’s. Loki was sitting on his usual rock, his hands on the edge of the stone stabilizing himself as Sigyn molested him.

Sif stood stalk still, her fists clenched at her sides, her mouth hanging open uselessly. When suddenly, she blew.

“You selfish bastard! What in the name of Odin’s eyepatch do you think you’re doing?!” Any thoughts of friendship and acceptance she had, went up in smoke instantaneously. Both Sigyn and Loki’s heads snapped over too look at Sif, who was stalking over like an angry lioness.

“What are you doing here?!” Sigyn demanded, making no move to dismount Loki. “Go away! Can’t you see we’re busy?”

“Shut up, you fawning horn-beast! I’ll get to you in a minute!” Sif barked. She redirected her attention to Loki, her blood boiling with rage and betrayal. “You!” She said grabbing his collar and yanking him up off the stone. Sigyn slipped off of him and fell onto the ground with an unladylike grunt. Loki’s eyes were round with shock as Sif hauled him up and flung him backwards with immense force. He staggered backwards like a drunken prizefighter before putting up his hands in an effort to calm her fury.

“Sif, calm down. I think you’re overact―”

“Don’t you tell me to be calm!” She snarled. “You bastard! I can’t believe you brought _her_ ―” Sif motioned to Sigyn over her shoulder with a thumb, “―to _our_ refuge!” Sif heard Sigyn snort.

“I told him to take us somewhere where we could be _alone_ , you bawdy buffoon.” Sigyn quipped haughtily. Sif ignored her.

“I can’t believe you!” Sif snarled, continuing to advance. Loki took another step back.

“Sif―”

“You…egotistical,”

“Sif, please,”

“Diluted, self-centered―”

“Loki, lets go.” Sigyn said, bored. Sif whirled around.

“Alright, fine. You want your turn?” Sigyn blinked slowly, seemingly uninterested and tired of the whole ordeal.

“Sif!” Loki barked, making her turn around. “Don’t take this out on her, it’s me you’re angry with.”

“How dare you,” Sif said, quiet now, and out of steam. “But what did I expect?” Her voice broke, and she laughed humorlessly. “You know what, you two finish what you were doing, I’ll leave you to it.” She turned back the way she had come and choked down a sob.

“Sif,” Loki spoke.

“Let her go,” Sif heard Sigyn say coldly as she bulldozed her way through the brush.

Sif shook her head, the indelible image of Sigyn and Loki in flagrante delicto was now etched into her retinas. She felt like she was going to be sick and she had to brace herself against a nearby tree. She huffed a few breaths and tried to calm herself. She was so angry she was shaking with adrenaline tremors. He was a slimy honor-less git, and he brought that sniveling wretch to _their_ sanctuary _?_ How arrogant. It was if he was deliberately rubbing it in her face. _Oh yes, he must be doing it on propose to toy with me,_ Sif thought. Sif pushed herself upright, her heart was pounding in her chest. He could not be allowed to get away with this direct insult. No. Sif would have her revenge. If he was going to defile something she cherished, she would deal the same courtesy to him, and she knew exactly what she was going to do. She pushed herself off the tree and marched toward the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch. That's gotta hurt ;)
> 
> Anyone ever been here before? If you haven't, I'll just tell you, it sucks.....a lot.
> 
> You may have a bit of a wait until the next chapter. The last one is being a real bitch, and its showing no signs of backing down. I guess I'll just keep staring at it until one of us blinks...lol


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I haven't progressed much but I'm throwing the next chapter out there. I've actually heard a lot of good things about this work so I'm not feeling so weird about it. And my friend says thank you to all the people who liked her beautiful art. I have to say it captures the feeling of this story perfectly.
> 
> Anyhow, Enjoy!

Two days later, Sif had gotten everything prepared for her strike back. She hadn’t needed to do any recon of Loki and Sigyn’s habits. She was already aware of where they would be at certain times of the day from making her efforts to avoid them for all these weeks. This was to be a spectacular affair, and Sif planned on making the biggest show out of it she possibly could, and she wanted the timing to be perfect so they would get front row seats of the action.

She had overtly neglected to go to training for the passed two days, so anyone who knew her, knew something was going on. Sif had been acting very secretive and cagy, always disappearing off for some unknown and quite possibly unsavory purpose. Sif was taking every precaution to make this as huge as possible and make sure it happened in front of an audience. And in the time she was not spending planning her revenge, to occupy her time, and to keep herself from murdering Loki, she would wander into the Queen’s gardens and embrace the quiet and calm, a contrast to the turmoil she felt inside.

Finally it was time.

Sif shifted her weight to her other foot as she paged through one of Loki’s books from the Library, nonchalantly keeping her eye on the stone entrance to the large courtyard. Sif stood in the center of the courtyard, surrounded by members of the court, Lords, and Ladies, and other folk that milled about at high noon. Beside Sif, a small mountain of Loki’s books, scrolls and all manners of other texts that were of importance to him were tossed in a pile. Seeing movement out of the corner of her eye she looked up. Right on time. Loki and Sigyn walked in, hand in hand smiling. Like they always did. Sif sneered and closed the book loudly and tossed it into the pile.

“Well, look who it is!” Sif yelled, making sure all could hear her. Both Loki and Sigyn’s heads jerked up in surprise and met Sif’s gaze. “I was beginning to think you were going to skip coming through here on your daily stroll through the palace. It’d be a shame if you were to miss this.” Now everyone in the courtyard gave Sif their attention. Loki eyed the pile of his belongings then nervously looked at Sif.

“Sif, what’s going on?” Loki asked suspiciously. Sif grinned.

“Well, I thought it’d be obvious, since it is your game after all.” Sif produced a long handled torch from behind her and struck it against the ground, it lit instantly in a burst of red sparks. Understanding dawned on him.

“Oh, no Sif. No, no, no, no, no!” Loki said rushing forward with Sigyn scampering along behind him, trying not to trip over her skirts and scowling up at Sif for ruining her romantic time with Loki. Sif picked up one of the novels closest to her and held the end of the torch dangerously close to it.

“Ah-ah! That’s close enough!” Loki halted abruptly and Sigyn crashed into his back, then stumbled backward. Loki’s eyes darted from the book to the torch, then back to Sif, as what little color he had in his face drained out.

“If this is about the whole thing regarding our sanctuary―” Loki began, but was silenced by Sif shushing him.

“Shh!” She tossed the book down and put a finger to her lips. “We are _long_ passed talking this out.”

“Sif, what the Hel _is_ this?!” Loki shouted throwing his arms up in confusion and frustration.

“What does it look like?”

“It looks like you’re about to reduce that pile of my books to ash!” Loki snarled darkly.

“Keen observation, Prince Loki.” Sif chided, swishing the torch playfully making the flames dance.

“Yet I fail to comprehend why!” Loki responded severely. Sif bristled.

“You have disrespected and violated our sanctuary, _ours_ not for anybody else. And not to mention your little angel you have there with you has done nothing but disrespect me and aid you in your endeavor to cause me grief! So, here I am returning the favor. An eye for an eye as it were. Here I have piled many of your oh-so-cherished pieces of literature. Something that I have found is that these books are not just old and filled with ancient knowledge, they are, as I understand, quite…” she lowered the torch, “…flammable.” Loki’s eyes just about popped out of his head.

“Alright, alright, you’ve made your point: ‘don’t take people to our sanctuary.’ Very amusing,” he mock-laughed dryly “Now put down the torch.” _That_ was a straight up command, and his tone was almost threatening. Sif pouted in contemplation then smirked and continued lowering the torch. Loki spoke frantically. “Think about what you are doing! The loss of this irreplaceable knowledge is completely disproportionate to your purpose!”

“Seeing as my propose is to piss you off, I’d say I’m perfectly spot on.” And she let go of the torch. The pile of old, dry and dusty books ignited immediately, crackling and hissing as they burned.

“God’s above, what have you done!” Loki shrieked, rushing forward and attempting to put out the flames with his magic. Sif just turned and strolled away, it was the first time she had actually felt moderately good since Sigyn had arrived.

 ******************************************

 That evening at dinner, Sif waltzed right into the dining hall holding her head high. Word had spread of her stunt in the courtyard, and people now whispered and jeered as she passed. Loki sat at long the table, beside Sigyn, who noticed Sif’s entrance immediately. Her hand moved so it ghosted down Loki’s thigh before coming to rest on his knee. Sif scoffed and rolled her eyes, not allowing it to show that it bothered her. She sat down quietly with Thor, Hogun, Fandral, and Volstagg, who all looked at her uncomfortably. Fandral spoke first.

“Sif, is there something going on that you want to tell us?” Sif regarded him hostilely.

“Oh, don’t patronize me by treating me like a toddler,” She snapped, “I can handle myself.” She chanced a look over at Loki for a fraction of a second. _And I can handle him,_ she thought. “I assume you heard about what happened today then.” It was not a question. They didn’t even have the nerve to nod.

“Sif, whatever it is that my brother has done to anger you I’m sure you two can come to some kind of resolution.” Thor offered. Sif quirked an eyebrow.

“What makes you think we haven’t already?” She smiled triumphantly, showing no remorse.

“Sif, you and my brother may not always see eye to eye, but this war has to end before it gets out of hand.” Sif scoffed at him.

“Don’t you know? I _am_ war.”

“Don’t change the subject.” Thor warned. “You and I both know that this will end very badly for both of you. I know you, and I know him. And neither of you will let this go until Odin himself orders you to, and maybe not even then.” Sif rolled her eyes.

“Thor, I hardly think this is any of your business.” Thor crossed his arms and looked down at her.

“As if you are in any position to council me,” Thor shot back irritably. Sif conceded to that and slumped in her seat. This was going to be a long dinner.

 ******************************************

When Sif was about midway through her meal, she could feel eyes on her. She lifted her head and looked beside her to Thor, he had his eye on her, like he was watching a feral animal, not to be trusted.

“Stop it.” Sif hissed.

“I’m not doing anything―”

“Oh, spare me.”

“Why are you acting strange?” he whispered harshly over the dull dinner chatter. “Missing training, skulking around, not eating properly, blatantly torching my brother’s books―would you like me to continue?”

“Please don’t.” Sif answered abrasively, gripping her fork.

“Then grow up, and tell me what’s going on.” There was suddenly music being played in the far corner of the dining hall. Everyone laughed and stood, taking to the floor to dance. Sif and Thor stayed seated.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Sif grumbled, as she watched Sigyn pull Loki onto the dance floor. Thor followed her gaze and almost had to bite back a laugh of surprise.

“I’ll be damned,” Thor smiled looking back at Sif.

“Beg pardon?” Sif said nonchalantly, turning to face him.

“Nothing.” The lie was obvious on his face.

“Right.” Sif said sardonically. Thor leaned back in his chair, and watched as Sif’s eyes flickered back over to Loki and Sigyn before falling back down to her plate. He was about to do something very unscrupulous: very mild manipulation. That was Loki’s wheelhouse. Most people thought Thor wasn’t capable of doing something like that, but years spent with Loki as a child had indeed taught him a few things. After all, it was for a good cause in the long run…if it didn’t get him killed in the process. Besides, he had money riding on how this ends; he may as well sure up his odds.

“You know, it will hurt so much more than this,” He began, “when you see them on their wedding day, taking their vows.” Sif’s head snapped up to look at him with wide, appalled eyes. At first, she was shocked that Thor had figured out her problem. But as his words sunk in, horrible images of Sigyn dressed in white and gold danced through her mind. She could not help it when her lips parted, and she sucked in a small choking breath. Thor continued solemnly, “It will hurt so much more, when they announce their first child, and hold parties to celebrate.” Her stomach threatened to make her sick. “It will hurt so much more than this, Sif. But you must know this.” Each breath Sif took seemed to catch on the lump that had formed in her throat. She was so tired of crushing her feelings down and stuffing them away…so she didn’t even bother denying it.

“Pain is part of life.” Sif managed to choke out. “I cannot change the order of things.” Thor put a hand on her shoulder.

“What order?”

“You and he are both Princes of Asgard. And I am me; a warrior, and a friend. Nothing more.” Sif sighed and looked up to see Loki twirling Sigyn, then pulling her back in close. “Sigyn is of higher stature and bloodline, she is more befitting of a prince. She is more appropriate for him.”

“That’s rubbish.” Thor snorted. “Do you hear yourself? I have never known you to be this passive about anything. If you want something you fight for it. It’s what you do. The Sif I know would never surrender without putting up a decent fight.” Sif narrowed her eyes at him.

“Are you calling me a coward?”

“If that will make you stop feeling sorry for yourself and go tell Loki how you feel, yes.”

“Keep your voice down!” Sif glared at him, then sighed with irritation. She chanced a look in Loki’s direction then returned her gaze to Thor. “I can’t.”

“Why?” Thor asked, now he was getting annoyed. To him, this seemed very simple. Sif hid her face in her hands. “Sif, you must tell him.”

“I don’t know what to say!” Thor smiled awkwardly and shrugged.

“I’m sure you’ll come up with something.” And with that he got up and left, leaving her alone with her thoughts. She looked back at Loki and Sigyn. They were turned now, so Loki had his back to Sif but Sigyn could clearly see her over his shoulder. Sigyn’s eyes grazed over her with what appeared to be thinly veiled contempt. Sif scowled at her. Thor was right, this was madness. This was her arena, and by Odin’s beard she was going to go down with a fight. Sif stood and walked around the table to the dance floor. She stopped at the edge and got on her tiptoes, scanning through the crowd. Thor was a few paces away flirting with a short redhead carrying a mead tray. Sif frowned, exasperated. He had only been gone thirty seconds and he was already trying to insinuate himself into a young maidens arms. _Both he and his brother are incorrigible._ She trotted over to him, squirming past dancing couples as she went.

“I need your help,” Sif said when she finally reached him, “I have an idea.” Thor turned and dished her a cheeky grin.

“Anything for the Lady,” Thor turned back to the little redhead. “Fetch us some more mead will you?” The girl giggled and scurried off. Sif rolled her eyes and nodded at the dace floor. Thor bowed dramatically, and held out his hand. “May I have this dance?” Sif smiled and took his hand; glad he was willing to play along.

“Certainly.”

“I get the feeling that you’d like to do the partner swapping dance, yes?”

“I am so happy you brought that up, because that would be excellent.”

“I know just what to do,” He winked at her. He looked over the heads of the dancing couples and waved a hand to the band. The band, realizing their prince was addressing them, gradually stopped the song and looked at him. Thor mouthed something over everyone’s heads and the members of the band smiled and nodded. The tune changed to a livelier, and faster paced beat. Everyone knew what that meant, and they cheered and laughed as they adjusted into small groups for the partner swap dance. Thor boyishly beamed down at Sif, “You're welcome.” Sif smirked at him, and took his hand and shoulder as he took her waist. Just to her left, she saw Loki and Sigyn a few dance couples down. Sif took a deep breath, _here we go._ The music called for the first steps. Thor led her around at the fast pace then spun with her. The first swap was coming, and Sif readied herself. “See you on the other side,” Thor said wiggling his eyebrows. They spun together the opposite way and let go of each other as they did so. Sif gracefully spun and seamlessly landed in hold with her next partner. He was a skinny blonde courtier’s boy, who looked terrified when he realized Sif was his partner. And probably rightly so, Sif was one of the best young warriors Asgard had to offer, and if she wanted to she could’ve probably snapped him in half. And more than likely, he’d heard about her stunt that day, if not been there to witness it. He carefully began the steps, not too sure if he was going to live through the dance. He jittered and made a misstep. He was so scared he led her right into another dancing couple’s path and her back slammed into them.

“Pay attention,” Sif growled at the skinny boy.

“S-sorry,” He croaked. He stepped on her foot, and his life probably flashed before his eyes. Sif’s brows knit together.

“What?” She asked in a low rasp “Afraid I’m going to burn _you_ too?” The boy’s face contorted with fear. He rushed through the next few steps and eagerly released her in the spin for the next partner. She almost didn’t land in hold. She looked up to appraise her new partner. He was a heavyset strawberry blonde that looked like he might be a relative of Volstagg’s. He was a mediocre dancer, with a forgettable personality. Her next spin put her with a younger boy, maybe not even ten years old. He grinned up at her.

“Hey, I know you!” He said cheerfully. Sif smiled down at him, thankful for the infectious joy of the child.

“Think so?” Sif said, helping him lead her through the steps.

“Know so! You’re that warrior who beats up the mean boys!” Sif smiled, and noticed what looked like a fading bruise on the boy’s right eye. Sorrow filled her heart as she remembered her own childhood. She and Loki had both sported similar bruises when they would routinely get bullied by other children. Sif smiled softly and leaned down to the boy.

“If any of those mean boys ever try to hurt you, hold your hand like this,” She curled his hand into a fist. “And aim for their nose.” Sif winked and the boy and he smiled ear to ear. Her final swap was coming up, and she smiled one last time at the boy, costing her a step, then she spun away, but her timing was off so she collided gracelessly in a sloppy hold with her last partner. He glowered down at her, his pale eyes flashing.

“What are you doing here?” He snarled. Sif made an irritated face then quirked an eyebrow. She couldn’t help the small tremor that ran through her body at his nearness.

“I would not expect such a dull question from you. Take a look at where you're standing and draw a conclusion.” Sif chanced, her confidence in her plan waning.

“What an unexpected coincidence.” Loki droned, as he recoiled from her. “Come to destroy something else of mine? Or have you come to gloat?” He fixed their hold and began to lead her through the steps of the dance. She forced her breath to stay even as she felt his hands slide into place.

“No, but I guess that depends on how this goes.” Sif quipped. Loki snorted and chuckled humorlessly at that, but surprisingly stayed silent. He led her effortlessly through another step.

“So, to what do I owe the displeasure of your wrath?” Loki hazarded.

“I want to know what you see in her,” Sif gestured to Sigyn who danced with Thor a few steps away, “She makes you act like a fool.”

“That’s better than acting like a book-burning sociopath,” Loki grumbled sourly.

“That was not the question,” Sif corrected. “I’m just saying she seems a bit daft for you.” Loki lifted one dark brow.

“She makes me happy? Is that what you want to hear?” Loki snapped. Sif cringed internally and sighed.

“If you really want me to leave you alone, then answer this one question. Then I promise I will leave you alone forever.” Loki looked down at her doubtfully, using his height to distance himself from her. Sif compressed her lips; his answer to her next question would seal her fate as either a jilted lover or a hopeful idiot. Either way, she was going feel pretty stupid. Finally after a moment, with her nerve gathered she asked, “Do you love her?” Loki froze his movements, abandoning the dance, and backed one step away from her.

“What is this about?” Loki asked, his eyes darting nervously to Sigyn who glared at them darkly. Well, she’d gone this far, she may as well see it through.

“It’s a simple question. Do you love her? Yes or no.” Loki stared at her blankly, his mouth hanging open uselessly. All the air was sucked out of the room, and Sif's blood pounded in her ears as she waited for him to speak. She waited too long.

Suddenly Sif caught a glimpse of Sigyn and Thor dancing their way back, the song was ending and everyone was returning to their original partners. Sigyn’s eyes narrowed to slits as they locked onto Sif. Sif glanced back at Loki who tried to move his mouth to shape words, but none came forth. Sigyn was now feet away, getting ready to spin back to Loki, who had evidently gone into a stupor.

The little redheaded maiden Thor had been flirting with earlier was now returning with a try full of mead, presumably for Thor since he had told her to go get some more. It all happened so fast. Sif didn’t even see it coming. Sigyn saw the maiden laden with mead and spun away from Thor. The maiden was indeed on her way to Thor but Sigyn had timed it perfectly so she was right next to Sif when she spun away. As she spun she shoved the little redhead so her tray of mead was knocked from her hands and was dumped all over Sif. Sif was completely blindsided as the tray full of mead spilled all over her, drenching her from head to toe. The entire dining hall was silent as the empty pints of mead clattered to the floor. Sif stood rigidly still, her mouth open in shock as she slowly looked up to see Sigyn clinging to Loki’s shoulder with a menacing smile on her face.

“You wench,” Sif growled.

“I think its time for you to leave,” Sigyn said with mock-perkiness. Sif’s eyes darted over to Loki, who was wide eyed, with his mouth open in astonishment as he looked from Sif to Sigyn. Sif felt all eyes on her in the silence, even the little redheaded girl dared not speak; she just hid behind her tray and stared. Sif glared hatefully at Sigyn and Loki.

“Well I guess if that’s how you feel, I’ll take my leave,” Sif turned on her heels, looking at Thor for half a second, her face painted in anguish.

“Sif…” Loki said softly.

“Goodbye, Loki” Sif completed her turn and stormed off to her rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, :'(
> 
> And Sigyn strikes again!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Update! My life has instantly gone crazy, but I've actually managed to make progress!   
> Things are going to get very warm ;)  
> Enjoy!

Loki stood on a high balcony overlooking the kingdom. The wind tousled his hair and blew it into his face, obscuring his vision. He sighed and wrung his hands, releasing his frustration. The sun was setting, and it painted the kingdom in bright colors of pink, orange, and gold. Loki sighed again. He’d slipped out of the fray in the Dining hall after Sigyn deliberately overturned a tray of mead onto Sif. His skin had crawled with anger, shock, and longing as he watched her stalk away. After the turmoil of the day he’d about had all he could take of this madness between Sif and himself. _Sif_. His heart skipped a beat at the thought of her. _Sif, Sif, Sif_. Three beats his heart leapt and bounded in his chest, then slowly decelerated. Loki bit his lower lip, feeling his desire for her coil low in his gut. Though technically he was courting Sigyn, that was not whom his heart truly longed to be with. Sigyn was a pretty girl, yes. There was no denying her beauty. But her beauty paled considerably in comparison to Sif’s. Loki’s brow furrowed. Originally, he’d been flattered with Sigyn’s affections toward him. Because they were exactly that, toward him...and _not_ toward Thor. Besides, Sif did not seem interested in him, which he took to mean she was interested in Thor. It stung him to think of that. Loki remembered the way Sif had looked at him in the Dining hall when she asked him about his feelings for Sigyn. Her question had sent him reeling. She had asked: _“Do you love her?”_ Loki pinched up his nose briefly. He knew the answer to the question, but he was unable bring himself to say it at the time, even though his heart and mind screamed the answer. He said it now in the quiet solitude.

 “No.” A light footstep sounded somewhere behind him and Loki’s head whipped around.  
  
“ ’No’, what?” came the wise and calm voice of his mother, Queen Frigga as she stepped onto the balcony.   
  
“Nothing of importance.” Loki mumbled forlornly. Frigga glided by his side and rested a hand on his shoulder. He’d long since surpassed her in height, and she now had to look up at her son.

“I can tell when there is something wrong with my sons, Loki.” Loki stiffened. Frigga brought her other hand up to Loki’s chin and gently pulled his gaze to her eyes. “Speak.”

“Mother,” Loki sighed, irritated. Her gaze held as she beseeched him. He gave. “I am torn,” he began, “I cannot continue this farce with Sigyn, when I know I will never love her. But I also know, I think, that where my heart truly lies is a hopeless delusion perpetuated by my own foolish desire.” Frigga smiled knowingly.  
  
“A farce you say? Why did you agree to be with her in the first place?” Loki frowned at her disapprovingly.

“You know just as well as I do, that no woman would look twice at me when they have Thor to fawn over. Sigyn has no interest in Thor, that is a rare commodity. That is why I agreed. There is no one else who could love me.” Frigga grimaced.

“Sweetheart, you look and yet you do not see.”

“See what, Mother?” Loki asked.

“Sif. You’re in love with her, are you not?” Loki bridled, and shot her a fleeting horrified look.

“Mother!” Loki scolded in a harsh whisper.

“No, no, don’t bother to deny it. Darling, you know I can read you like a book.”

“I am not having this conversation.” Loki growled. Frigga squeezed his shoulder.  

“Very well. Then instead, ask yourself this: Is prolonging this illusion of happiness with Sigyn fair to her? Is it fair to you? And Sif, if you feel the way I think you do, is it fair to her?”

“ ‘Fair’ has never been part of this equation,” Loki snapped bitterly. “It makes no difference. I will never get what I want, so is that fair?”

“Darling, how do you know you will never get what you want? Have you spoken to her?”

“Oh, I don’t need to. She made her feelings toward me readily apparent today when she burned my books.” Loki spat scornfully. Frigga snickered, then tried to hide it halfheartedly.

“That sounds more like she’s trying to get your attention to me.” She smirked at him, sidelong. Loki lifted a brow at her.

“Why would she want my attention?”

“Oh darling, for how intelligent you are, you are still utterly clueless.” Frigga smiled mischievously at him, like he was clearly missing something obvious. Loki ran though the list of possibilities in his mind. The only thing he could think of was absolutely preposterous.

“Are you suggesting…” He couldn’t say it. He’d shoved that possibility down time and time again, thinking it was only ever a fantasy. It had never occurred to him that his attraction was potentially not one-sided.

“I know many things, Loki. The way she looks at you, and you look at her, I do not need foresight to see that there is something there.” Loki chuckled at that.

“Mother, she doesn’t look at me…she glares at me.” Loki grimaced. Frigga rolled her eyes.

“She only lets you see the glares,” Frigga corrected. Loki glanced at her skeptically.

“Where are you getting all this?” Her smirk gave it away. Loki’s eyes went round, and he answered his own question. “You’ve spoken to her.” His curiosity got the better of him. “What did she say?” Frigga shrugged.

“That’s not for me to say. You’ll have to ask her yourself.” Loki steepled his hands under his nose.

“Sigyn is going to be furious.” Loki stated flatly. Frigga nodded.

“She’ll be upset, naturally. But it’s better to be truthful with her now, than lie to her for an eternity.” Loki closed his eyes and sighed.

“Thank you, Mother.” Frigga bowed her head and drifted away. Loki turned his attention back over the beautiful kingdom. So, there was a sliver of hope. Sif may in fact fancy him too. That was too delicious of a notion to pass up. He could try and court her; after all there were many tactics he could try. Some of which may get him killed, but it would be worth it. He’d wanted for so long to touch her, kiss her, and draw moans from her lips. He could throw her against a wall and just start kissing her, and see if she kisses back. He’d dreamt countless times of pinning her against a wall like that. His body tingled with the thought of that becoming a reality.

But what of Sigyn? It had never struck Loki that he should want to do these things with Sigyn. On the contrary, the thought actually put him off. He’d kissed her and embraced her, and put up with her constantly throwing herself at him, but they’d never done anything more than that. Much to her chagrin. Honestly, he was just not attracted to her. He’d just liked that she was attracted to him. Although he knew it was wrong, he often pictured Sigyn as Sif when they kissed, it helped him try and sell the lie to himself. But that just made him a victim of his own lie, just as Sigyn was. It was really Sif who could make him tie himself into knots, and lose all focus. It was Sif whom he dreamt about at night. It was Sif that drew his gaze and made his heartbeat quicken when she was near. He felt almost lightheaded now that he knew she might feel for him too. A grin found it’s way to his face. He knew what he had to do, and it was going to be a disaster. But Sigyn needed to know the truth, and he needed to tell her.

 *********************************************

Loki strode purposefully down the long corridor to the Main Hall, a popular venue for gossip among court ladies. He knew he would find Sigyn there. She was talking with Freyja and Ebele when he entered. She saw him immediately, and excused herself from her conversation. Loki swallowed nervously as she rose and trotted over to him, her blonde locks bouncing. She flung herself at him in an embrace, to which he politely responded. She kissed his cheek.

“I missed you, where did you go?” Loki subtly put a respectful distance between Sigyn and himself before smiling and angling himself back the way he’d come.

“I needed to think. Would you mind walking with me?” Sigyn smiled girlishly and nodded. They walked back down the long corridor, the sun had set and it was just the residual light from the day that guided their path. Sigyn snaked a hand into Loki’s and looked up at him.

“So, Loki, since tomorrow is the Summer’s End Celebration, Freyja was saying we should wear matching attire and—”

“Sigyn?”

“Mm-hmm?” she hummed. Loki turned to her and took both her hands in his.

“There is something I have to tell you…” Sigyn smiled and crept in closer to him. “I’ve been thinking—”

“So have I,” Sigyn cut him off. She took one of her hands out of his and began walking her first and second fingers up his abdomen and chest. “I think it’s time we go all the way. I know you said you wanted to wait but I think we’ve waited long enough.” Loki nearly choked on his own breath as her fingers slipped behind his high collar. “Where is your room?” She whispered. Loki snatched her wrist to stop her progression.

“Sigyn, I can’t do this.”

“Why not?” She asked pouting. Loki opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Sigyn’s angry gaze. “It’s because of _her_ , isn’t it? It’s because of Sif.” Sigyn whined angrily. Loki looked down at her solemnly, unable to refute it. “I knew it.” Sigyn sobbed as she backed away from him. “You always talk about _her_ , and you always look at _her_! I knew from the beginning!” Loki’s jaw tightened and he stepped closer to her.

“I never meant to hurt you—”

“But you’re willing to toss me aside because you think she might have feelings for you too? Is that it?” Loki sighed and shook his head.

“It’s complicated. I cannot help the way I feel.” He confessed. Sigyn wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands and backed away. She collected herself then sniffed, her face darkened with fury.

“No, you can’t do this, Loki! You can’t possibly love her! I love you.” Sigyn grasped at straws, “She doesn’t care for you! She just hates that we’re happy, that’s why she has been trying to sabotage us.” Loki’s brow furrowed and his lips contorted into an incensed frown.

“You are mistaken on several counts,” He growled crossly, “One. I am a Prince of Asgard, I can do what ever I want, do not make the mistake of thinking you can tell me what to do. Two. I can assure you, I care for her.” He squared his shoulders and stalked forward, glaring at her threateningly. “It has become clear to me that I can not continue this charade, of which I think you know. Otherwise, you would not have kept putting roadblocks between Sif and I. You heard me mention that we had a secluded place we would run to, to be alone, and you asked me to bring you there. I think you were just as surprised as I was when Sif appeared, but now I get the feeling you were hoping she would come, just so you could relish in her reaction.” He lowered his voice, “I apologize for my part in letting this continue for so long. But do not think for one second that I didn’t notice it was you who declared me the prize in this battle between you and Sif. You made it a game to see which one of you could win my attention.” Sigyn’s eyes filled with alarm as Loki berated her. Her blonde eyebrows knit together, and her sky blue eyes flashed with anger.

“I only staked my claim on what was mine. How can you blame me? I am of royal blood, she is but a lowly peasant that just so happened to be raised alongside you!” Her hand came up and touched his cheek. “Wouldn’t you rather be with somebody who loves you, rather than chance it on some uncouth maiden that has never shown any interest in you?” She was trying to manipulate him, Loki knew. He swatted her hand away.

“This is not love.” Loki’s tone was soft, but authoritative. “This, is over.” Sigyn realized any further argument was futile. He did not, and would never love her. Sigyn nodded and backed away.

“I wish you all the best, Loki Odinson. Sif is a very lucky girl.” She said shakily.

“Thank you, Lady Sigyn.” Loki bowed slightly and smiled halfheartedly. As he watched her go, he felt overwhelmed with relief. He was free.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pressure has been building and now it has reached it's breaking point...  
> Thank you to all the patient readers!

 

Sif grasped a towel and wrapped it around her body as she stepped out of her bath. It had taken a while to get the scent of mead out of her hair. Sif ran a hand through her damp locks. Sigyn’s gall to dump that tray of drinks on her was impressive. And afterward, Sif had been far too angry and hurt to cry. It was over, she’d given it her best. Why had she thought it would end any different than this? What an ignorant fool. Sif swiped an oversized tunic from off her dresser. Letting the damp towel fall to the floor, she jammed the tunic over her head. _I hope they’re happy,_ Sif thought furiously. She refused to analyze further as she got into bed. It dawned on her then that her suffering wasn’t over just yet. She rolled her eyes. The Summer’s End Celebration;a time of feasting and dancing to signal the coming of Fall was tomorrow. She’d have to tolerate the sickening couple at that event tomorrow evening for the entirety of the celebration. She groaned and rolled onto her side annoyed at her circumstances.

 ****************************************

Her night was fitful, and her dreams were nightmares, but when she woke she could not remember them. Her sheets were tangled around her legs, presumably from her tossing and turning. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. A chilly breeze blew in from her open window, carrying light from the early morning on it’s tail. Sif’s memory of they day before started to crawl back into the forefront of her mind. Her lip curled as she remembered Sigyn’s satisfied smirk as she tipped that blasted tray of mead onto her. Sif shook her head to erase the images. She refocused her mind on getting to her training. She stood, and went about her business getting ready for her morning drills.

She pushed herself hard in training. Everyone and everything else was just a blur. Loki wasn’t in training that morning. Thank the Norns. She wasn’t sure she would have been able to handle that.

After training, Sif retreated to her chambers and shed her training clothes in favor of something more comfortable. As she passed her vanity, something caught her eye; a small leather bound book. She halted and turned to examine it. It was the romance novel she had started earlier in the summer, she had never gotten around to finishing it. She scooped it up and bounded over to her bed, where she flopped down on her stomach and opened the book to the page marker. Romantic though the novel was, it was also very sad. The lovers were not able to be together because of a family quarrel. And in the end, they only were able to see each other in secret, for only one night every ten years. Sif’s eyes prickled with tears as she flipped the last page. A harsh knock on her door tugged her back into reality. Sif wiped her eyes and got to her feet, hurrying to the door.

“Who is it?” She asked through the thick wooden door.

“The Seamstress, Lady Sif,” came the high-pitched voice of the royal seamstress. Sif arched a brow. _Why is she here?_ Reluctantly, Sif opened the door and confronted her visitor. The Seamstress was a short, plump woman with ruddy cheeks and silver hair. She bustled past Sif with an armful of green colored cloth. “The Allmother sent me. She said you are to wear this dress for this evening, and not that other monstrosity you call a dress. I’m supposed to make sure it fits you properly.” Sif cringed and rolled her eyes.  

“How long is this going to take?” Sif asked, the irritation in her voice causing her question to have a sharp edge. The Seamstress turned and regarded her with a dry smile.

“Not long, I should hope. You are expected at the celebration in less than an hour.” Sif stole a quick look out her window. It was dusk, and the festivities would be starting soon. She sighed and crossed her arms.

“Very well, lets have a look at it then.” The Seamstress handed Sif the silky green dress and pointed her to the washroom to change. It both annoyed and amused Sif that the dress the Allmother had picked for her was Loki’s signature color green. It was a beautiful silk emerald dress with gold and silver embellishments that glittered under the light. Sif took her time putting the dress on, making sure to take care of the delicate fabric and detailing. When she emerged from the washroom the Seamstress gasped and covered her mouth.

“Oh, my Lady, you look stunning!” And she did. The emerald floor length dress clung to Sif’s lean frame perfectly, outlining her beautiful figure. The dress had a low ‘V’ neck that came up into thin straps that came over her shoulders, only to drop down and stay to the sides as they traveled down the sides of her back, leaving her back almost fully exposed before meeting in a less exaggerated ‘V’ at the small of her back. “The Allmother was right, it fits you flawlessly.” The Seamstress beamed. Sif smiled at the floor. “Now lets get your hair and face sorted,” The Seamstress said reaching into her apron, pulling out a hairbrush.

  **************************************** 

It took a while, but when the Seamstress was done with Sif her beauty was staggering. The Seamstress had pulled Sif's long black hair up with a beautiful gold comb, showing off her elegant neck and exposed back.

Sif walked alone down the corridor to the Ballroom. She was late, or rather “fashionably late” as Frigga’s seamstress had put it. None the less that meant everyone would already be there and she would not be able to sneak in unnoticed. The huge double doors of the Ballroom loomed in front of her as she made her way to them. Taking a deep breath, she pushed them open and was met by the sounds of laughter, music, and bright light from the chandeliers. This did not last long however. As soon as the doors opened all attention was redirected to who was coming in. Sif stiffened and made a lax attempt at a smile. All eyes were on her as she stepped across the threshold. Her eyes scanned the crowed, and she found Thor staring at her with wide eyes. She glared at him derisively, and he winked at her. She rolled her eyes and continued to make her way inside. A flicker of movement to her left caught her attention, and she lifted her gaze in that direction. She froze. There, leaning casually against a pillar, was Loki. He was adorned in his ceremonial armor, his hair was combed but not slicked back, like he couldn’t be bothered with it, and his icy stare was fixed on her. Sif’s mouth went dry and she fought the urge to look away. His gaze flickered only once, when he looked her up and down, before meeting her eyes again with awe. His eyes stayed on her too long. He smiled subtly at her, sweet and genuine. She compressed her lips and looked over her shoulder…just to be sure. There was no one there. She looked back at him, and caught him licking his lips as his eyes once again traced her form.

“Sif, dear! You look absolutely radiant.” Sif tore her eyes off Loki as the Allmother, dressed in gold, strode elegantly toward her. Sif smiled and bowed slightly.

“Thank you, your Majesty,” Sif smiled brightly. She took a quick glance to her left, but Loki was gone.

“I hope you enjoy the festivities,” Frigga said smiling knowingly before striding off to greet the rest of her guests. The hubbub of the celebration was in full tilt, and the feast was about to begin. Everyone took their seats at the long tables at the far end of the room. Sif made sure to sit as close to Thor as possible, seeing as that would be the only place to spare her the agony of witnessing Loki and Sigyn together. She sat down next to Fandral and across from Thor, taking note that Loki came and sat down beside his brother shortly after she sat down. Sif wanted to shrink into a ball. _Perfect, now I get a first-class seat to watch Loki and Sigyn be nauseatingly happy together._ Sif stared at the food on her plate, having suddenly lost her appetite.

Toward the end of the feast part of the celebration, it occurred to Sif that Sigyn was nowhere to be seen. Odd. Sigyn and Loki had been practically inseparable since the beginning of their courtship. She also noticed that Loki was sneaking increasingly long looks at her. For a time, she pretended not to notice, determined not to let him get to her. But as soon as his stares became as frequent as every two to three minutes, she got up her nerve and looked him directly in the eyes. He smirked at her, but it was a soft expression, not menacing. It made her skin tingle, and she looked down again. Thankfully, Fandral managed to get her attention and distract her from Loki’s wandering eyes.

“You look simply beautiful, this evening. Would you give me the honor of a dance?” Sif arched an angular brow and gave him her best mock-withering look.

“If I must,” but she said it with a smile. She looped her hand through his arm, stood, and followed him to the dance floor.

 ****************************************

Loki watched her leave on Fandral’s arm. Jealousy bubbled in his core. Sweet Hela’s Hel fire, Sif was gorgeous. Beyond gorgeous, if that was even possible, and it was starting to do things to him. Knowing she was in the room made it hard for him to breathe, the tempo of his breath almost matched his heartbeat. His eyes followed Sif’s movements on the dance floor, his eyes grazing up her form and down her spine. He wanted to trace it with his fingertips, and see if it made her shiver. She twirled, and some strands of her jet-black hair escaped from where it had been pinned, coming down to tickle her neck. Loki’s throat constricted. Other couples had started to take places on the floor, dancing to the upbeat music. Sif’s emerald dress flowed with her movements, making her steps airy and elegant. Loki smiled to himself, he wasn’t sure what she was playing at; dressing in his colors, but that hue certainly suited her. It suited her very well indeed. He cocked his head and trailed his eyes up her form again. A tightness had formed in his chest and it felt like it was suffocating him as he watched Fandral dance with her.

“Brother, I might warn you, you are not being as tactfully discreet as you normally are.” Loki’s gaze snapped over his shoulder to glare at Thor. Thor was smiling mischievously, a rare and admittedly strange look for his brother to be wearing. Loki stared at him blankly, as he searched through his arsenal of clever retorts. Thor laughed. “Denial would have worked before the vacant stare, Loki.” Loki scoffed at that and leaned against the back of the chair.

“You are one to speak of tact while you devour your meal with the etiquette of a Bilgesnipe.” Loki snarled venomously. Thor chuckled, then seemed to look past him.

“Where is Lady Sigyn? I would have expected her to join you this evening.” Loki sighed dramatically and pinched the bridge of his nose. Thor’s brow furrowed in understanding. “Oh, I see.” Thor said sorrowfully. “Well, there are plenty of young maidens here tonight! I’m sure you can find one that suits your fancy.” Loki regarded Thor out of the corner of his eye then let his hand fall away from his face.

“For once brother, I agree with you.” With that, Loki stood and skirted around Thor, disappearing into the crowd. Thor laughed again, and took a large bite out of his food. This evening would prove to be entertaining to say the least.

  ****************************************

Sif laughed as Fandral dipped her.

“Very elaborate, Fandral.” Sif chuckled. Fandral winked. The dance floor was getting more and more crowded as the number of people coming to dance increased.

“Well, the way I see it, I’m dancing with the most beautiful girl in the realms, I might as well ‘put my hat in the ring’ as it were.” Sif rolled her eyes.

“Good luck with that,” she stated dryly. Suddenly something in Fandral’s happy expression changed, and it morphed into something of concern.

“Mind if I cut in, Fandral?” That all too familiar silky voice made Sif’s hair stand on end. She turned and looked over her shoulder. Loki stood only feet away, his glossy metal armor glinting under the bright lights. Fandral glanced warily at Sif, who nodded before Fandral bowed and stepped away. Loki had a few inches on Fandral, and he used that to his advantage, looking down his nose at him.

“Not at all, Prince Loki,” Fandral pronounced his words carefully, feeling the oppressive tension in the air around Sif and Loki. It was like any stray spark could ignite the air between them and set off an explosion. Sif compressed her lips as Loki took her hand and bowed. To her surprise, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. Her pulse fluttered in her stomach.

“I’m warning you, Loki-” He looked up at her with that vulnerable expression of his that never failed to send her heart racing, “-if you’re planning on doing something, I am not above killing you.” She growled. Loki blinked up at her, and smiled softly.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” He spoke sleekly. Hot lava pooled in Sif’s stomach, threatening to sear her alive. He took her hands, guiding one of them to his shoulder; she swore she could feel her pupils dilate as he did so. His left hand glided across her bare lower back, and pulled her in closer. Her heartbeat filled her ears as a blush crept to her face.

“Where is your precious Sigyn?” Sif said, trying to block the sensations of his touch on her bare skin. He didn’t answer right away, instead he pulled her in closer, and leaned down so their faces were inches apart. A risky move.

“Honestly, I have no idea.” His eyes had her locked in place, unable to move, unable to flee. Sif licked her lips, her eyes darting to his lips momentarily before going back to his eyes. She was angry with him, yes, but somehow he’d managed to ensnare her in his gaze making her anger fall into the background. The dance began, and Loki expertly led her through the steps. She felt his hand on her back move, his fingers curling against her skin.

“Do you really expect me to believe Sigyn gave you her blessing to dance with me?” Sif chanced. Loki chuckled.

“I expect you to know by now, that I do what I want.” Sif arched a perfect dark eyebrow. Very well, she’d play along.

“How could I expect any less from the famous Silvertongue?”

“I am a creature of habit.”

“Among other things,” Sif drawled.

“I must say I am flattered that you chose to wear my colors this evening. They become you.” Sif scowled up at him.

“I had no part in the selection of this dress. In fact, your mother instructed me to wear it this evening.” Loki’s smile turned to one of surprise.

“Well, she has excellent taste.” Loki spun her then pulled her back in. “I should like to see you in this color more often.” Loki blinked down at her, his eyes glinting with something she did not recognize. Was he flirting? No, of course not, he couldn’t possibly. Could he?

“As if.” Sif scoffed. The rest of that dance was passed in silence.

It was getting late, and she expected him to leave her when the next dance started. It was a romantic couple’s dance, one reserved for lovers, slow and steamy. This was the kind of dance that would cause eyebrows to rise if Loki and Sif stayed together on the dance floor. When the music began she turned away from Loki, anxious to get off the floor so the appropriate crowd could have it. His hand on her wrist made her stop and turn back.

“The dance is over,” She snapped in annoyance. But then she looked at his face, he wore a soft and heady expression, it caught her off guard. He didn’t say a word as he pulled her back to him. This time however, he took both her hands and pulled them to his neck, his eyes never once leaving hers. His hands slid down her arms and sides, leaving gooseflesh in their wake, to finally come to rest low on her hips. Her mouth went dry. Sif’s cheeks reddened as she realized what was happening. She glanced around quickly, many eyes were on them, and people had begun to whisper things behind their palms. ‘ _Scandalous_ ’ did not even begin to describe what Loki and Sif were about to do. Sif started to panic, her already fast pulse quickening to a breakneck pace.

“Loki, what are you doing? Everyone is looking at us.” She rasped. Loki shook his head, dismissing her.

“Don’t look at them. Look at me.” He pulled her against him, gently, but eagerly. This dance called for them to be dangerously close together. Her knees, thighs and hips pressed against his, her weight now shifted to be more against him than on her own two feet. Heat spread like wildfire instantly throughout her whole body. They were so close she could feel the tingling aura of his Seiðr radiating though his body. His eyes were half lidded and dark as he stared down at her. His lips were slightly parted and she could feel quick little puffs of his breath against her lips. He swallowed hard, a pointless attempt to keep his regal composure. It was easy to get lost in him, like there was nothing else but him, his touch, his subtle caress, his eyes, his lips, his body, his hands usually so cool yet strangely heated. An intoxicating cocktail of things that were completely and only, Loki…and Sif was addicted. Sif’s stomach contracted, and a shiver ran up her arms and exposed back. The tension inside her and in the small space between them was threatening to rip her apart. Sif compressed her lips into a tense flat line, a mistake, a silent and unwitting confession. Her heart raced in her chest, and her blood pounded in her ears as the dance began.

The dance was slow, excruciatingly slow. And the way they were positioned for this dance meant they had to look at each other, or more accurately stare into each other's eyes. They made a slow revolution, and Sif was desperate to look anywhere but Loki’s burning eyes. It was taking everything she had not to react to every sensation, and trying to make herself stop thinking about kissing him, or worse....

“Try to ignore them,” Loki whispered under his breath. “We’re just dancing.” Sif scowled, for the second time that evening.

“This is highly inappropriate,” Sif informed him, still refusing to look at him. Instead she tried to read the lips of the whispering and staring people on the edge of the floor. He seemed intent on not acknowledging that point. He spun her away slowly then gave her a harsher tug as she came back, making her fall against his chest.

“Like I said,” His hands moved to her back, and slid up her spine intimately, she suppressed the urge to gasp, “We’re just dancing.” _For now._ He pulled her in closer and adjusted himself so she could rest her head on his shoulder. There was no way in the Nine Realms she was going to do that.

“I don’t know what game you are playing, and to what end. But I’ll tell you right now, I don’t want to play.” Sif stated coldly. Loki looked down at her and smiled his perfect smile, making the lava in her stomach roil.

“Who said anything about games?” Sif pursed her lips in frustration. The rumors this would create would take her years to neutralize, and Loki’s smug smile wasn’t helping anything. Her hands were getting sweaty on his collar, and she moved her hands to try and adjust position. Her fingers unintentionally brushed against his neck, and his face flickered with an expression Sif had never seen him wear before. Was that a small gasp she heard? Her eye caught a movement of his throat in the dark shadow cast by his collar as he swallowed again. She was suddenly getting very hot. His eyes darted to her lips, as he seemed to bend down to her. His hands gently pulled her hips closer. Time seemed to still, as their steps to the dance slowed as the powerful tension rose between them. The final note to the song sounded, marking that the dance had drawn to a close. And the people who had been dancing dispersed in their respective directions. It was very late now, and many people had gone home. Sif noticed many of the couples that had danced during the last dance were disappearing off to remote corners and dark hallways. She locked her jaw. Loki’s hand was suddenly taking hers, and urging her to follow him.

“Follow me,” He whispered, his eyes beckoning. She really had no choice unless she wanted to make an even bigger scene.

Loki led her to one of the balconies near the exit of the Ballroom. Loki came to a stop and pulled her behind a pillar, hiding them from view. He seemed agitated, raking a hand through his hair to expel nervous energy.

“Loki, what is going on?” Sif asked aggravated, and perplexed. His finger was over her lips in a fraction of a second.

“You look beautiful, Sif, as always.” He whispered, the sensual tone in his voice sent a shiver down her spine. “I can’t fight this anymore.” His finger almost seemed to caress her lips before it fell away. He stepped into her space, looking down at her from his imposing height. Feeling instantly threatened, Sif backed up a step. Loki looked down at her with slight confusion, before changing seamlessly into longing. But that couldn’t be it… he must be trying to embarrass her again somehow, this was all a ploy. He stepped in closer again, but this time when she tried to step away her back met with the pillar. She glared up at him, daring him to test her further.

“I don’t want to play your games, Loki.” He paid her no mind as he gently took her hand in his, then pulled her hand up to his chest. He pressed her hand against his chest, covering it with his own. Even through his armor, she could feel his wild heartbeat.

“Do you feel that? Tell me, does that feel like a game to you?” What was he saying? Sif’s mind scrambled for something she could make sense of.

“Loki, stop.” Sif demanded in a sharp whisper. This had to stop. What scared her the most was that her mouth said ‘no’, but everything else said ‘oh yes, more.’ She tried to resist him but he suddenly pulled her hand up as he bent his head down, and before she had time to react, he kissed the soft skin on the underside of her wrist. For a millisecond she could just stay there, stunned, as his lips pressed once, then twice over her hot skin making it burn beneath his lips. She felt like she’d blacked out from the shock of the blissful sensations, before what was going on finally hit her. Coming to her senses, she wrenched her hand away, and ducked out from where he had her cornered.

“Have you lost your mind?!” She asked in an abrasive whisper, hoping nobody could hear or see what had just happened. She cradled the wrist Loki had kissed, like it was injured, holding it close to her body. Loki frowned, like he had been stung.

“Sif, calm down,” Loki spoke gingerly, overly aware of her souring temper.

“Norns, Loki you must be really drunk.” Sif rationalized, putting a hand to her furiously blushing face. Her body was on fire, everything within her screamed for Loki’s intoxicating touch. _More, more, more._ Loki took a step forward, but Sif backed away.

“I’m not drunk. Sif, please let me speak-”

“Oh, no, no, no. I think that would be a really bad idea.” Loki looked hurt, but kept his mouth shut, and his hands to himself. “What do you get out of doing this to me?! Some kind of deranged high? You and Sigyn are up to something, I don’t know what it is, but I want no part of it.” Sif snarled. She stalked past him and stomped down the corridor to her rooms. Leaving Loki alone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I'm back!!!  
> My competition has been consuming my life! I go to my National competition the week after next and I just can't seem to catch a break....Ugh.  
> FYI: I may change the rating on this thing, I don't know...  
> Well, next chapter as promised. It's all been building up to this, what will happen?

Sif fled back to her rooms, slid out of the beautiful dress and pulled on a pair of breeches and a formfitting sleeveless tunic as fast as she could. The feeling of Loki’s lips on her wrist had excited her, to a very alarming level. She was certain he was still somehow trying to toy with her, this was Sigyn’s doing no doubt. Sigyn surly had to be the grand architect of this plan. Sigyn would have Loki seduce Sif, then rip him away just to prove the point that Sif could not have him. Now, all Sif wanted to do was run, or hide, just long enough so she could figure out what to do from here. She pulled the comb out of her hair so her raven locks tumbled down over her shoulders. She raked a hand through her hair and opened her door. She practically ran through the palace until she got to the only place where she had known peace. Frigga’s garden. Sif slowed to a walk then stepped into Frigga’s sweet smelling garden, her booted feet treading softly over the lush grass. She walked up to a large tree near the tall vine covered wall of the garden and leaned up against it. She sighed and rested her head against the rough bark. Her hand wandered down her arm to touch the spot Loki had kissed. She could still feel his lips against her skin when she touched it.

“I thought I might find you here.” Sif launched off the tree with a start. Loki strode over to her, seemingly manifesting out of nowhere.

“Damn you, Loki. I am in no mood.” Sif growled. Loki held up his hands in surrender.

“Sif, I need to talk to you.”

“No, I really think you don’t. Please leave me alone.” A truth, and yet a lie. Loki ignored her and continued forward. Sif crossed her arms locking herself away from him, a silent barrier.

“You need to hear this. I’m sorry I put you in that position. I didn’t think it through. I thought there might be something…” He paused, his face darting to the ground in uneasiness, “but obviously I was wrong.” His words hit her like stones. Sif shifted her weight, uncomfortable with where this conversation was headed. “I didn’t realize you were interested in someone else.” Sif’s eyes widened with surprise. What was he going on about? A butterfly fluttered in her stomach. “But, I think you could do so much better than courting my brother…”

Sif’s mouth went dry. A hammer thudded in her chest, trying to break her ribcage. Anger, disgust, loathing, and embarrassment flooded her senses. She must not of heard him correctly.

“I'm sorry? Thor and I are what?”

“Courting.” He repeated. Sif laughed at that.

“That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard. Thor and I are most certainly not courting.” Sif corrected. Loki shook his head.

“Valiant effort, Sif. But you forget that just as you can see through my lies, I can see through yours.” He took a shot in the dark, hoping to pluck a nerve. He succeeded. Sif’s blood boiled.

“Who are you to come here and toy with me like this? My emotions are not yours to manipulate, Loki! Besides, don’t you have your pretty little girlfriend waiting for you in your bedchamber?” She spat angrily. Loki’s eyes flashed two colors.

“Says the girl who scampers after my brother from dawn until dusk!” The mockery was plain as he snarled his retort.

“Oh please! Thor is my friend only, therein lies the difference!” Loki stepped closer to her once again using his imposing height to tip the scales.

“Just because you aren’t courting him now, doesn’t mean you don’t want to.” Sif glowered up at him, their eyes locking.

“Norns!” Sif shouted in aggravation. “Enough with Thor! And why would it bother you even if I did?!”

“So you’re saying you do want him.” Loki’s tone was sharper than a blade.

“Great Yggdrasil, Loki! No!” Sif snapped back, equally as sharp.

“Really? So what are you implying?” Loki growled. Sif had now had it with him. It was time to finish this.

“Thor and I never have, nor ever will be courting! And again, why do you care? Certainly not since you and Sigyn have been gallivanting all over Asgard, snogging at every possible chance and doing Valhalla knows what else!” Loki’s jaw fluttered.

“Well, that’s not going to be a problem anymore.”

“Oh? And why’s that?” Sif countered.

“Because I ended it with her last night.” Startled, Sif retreated. Loki sighed and looked down at her with a heaviness in his gaze. “This is what I’ve been trying to tell you. I had no real feelings for her.” Loki licked his lips and swallowed. “Because I love you, Sif. I always have, and I can’t make it stop. Believe me, I tried.” Sif’s stomach dropped twenty stories as the words left his lips. She struggled to breathe, like she was in a vacuum. Why all of a sudden was she getting so hot? Loki’s glacial eyes searched hers.

“Why are you telling me this?” Sif asked cautiously, her throat constricting.

"Sigyn may have fancied me for me, but I couldn't bring myself to love her. Not with you always in the back of my mind. Every time she touched me or kissed me I would feel the need to recoil; but I knew she would probably be the only one who would not shy from the thought of a future with me. So I would picture her as you in my mind to temper the blow of inadequacy I felt, because I knew I could never have you. It was going to be either Sigyn or whatever girl my father would pick for me. But, I couldn't pretend any more. So here I am, and here we are." Sif felt like she'd just been hit by Mjölnir, it's ring echoing in here ears. Loki hesitated, looking for any type of reaction from Sif, but receiving none, he took a breath and continued, "It was always my understanding that you were holding out for Thor, considering how much time you spend around him,” Sif’s eyes found his, "But if you wish for me to go, and leave you be, I shall do so."

“Please stop talking.” Sif whispered, looking up at him. His mouth snapped shut, and he pressed his lips into a tense line, bracing himself for her harsh stab of rejection. Sif bit her lip, then continued, “It was never Thor,” Sif stalled midsentence, gathering the courage to continue. Loki held his breath. Was she going to say what he thinks she's about to say? What he’s dreamed of her saying? Is this really happening? Their eyes locked on each other in the pregnant pause, “It is, and always has been, you Loki. It’s you. I love you. I want you.” Loki gazed down at her unblinking, that vulnerable expression had found it’s way back onto his face. She waited for something to happen, for him to say something, she did not have to wait long. Loki stepped forward, his lips parted, his piercing gaze focused intently on her.

“Then I am yours.” He whispered sensually. He stepped forward again, he was in her space, his head bent down to look at her, with dark but soft eyes. They were mere inches apart, so close they shared breath. Sif’s breath was catching, and she trembled as his eyes fell to her lips and his head lowered. She closed her eyes, feeling his breath puff against her lips, her entire being honing in on him. Slowly, she felt his hands low on her hips as he gently pushed her back flat up against the tall vine-covered stonewall of the garden. When his body pressed up against her own, a wave of tingling heat rushed through her body.

“Oh, god,” She whispered, as all her breath left her lungs. Loki’s serious and weighty gaze seemed to break into smile briefly, but it disappeared almost instantaneously. His hands came up, brushing her long black hair to the side before his fingers skimmed over her collarbone, then ran up her neck to her jaw. Sif let out a shuddering breath. He bent to her, his lips barely ghosting over hers, his shaky breath puffing across her lips. The tension between them peaked before his hands lowered and he pressed his lips lightly over hers. She felt a jolt of ecstasy as his lips met with hers. His kiss was soft, tentative and uncertain, his hands ran intimately down her bare arms, giving her the option to rebuke him, to shove him away. Sif lifted her arms up and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him in closer. Loki responded immediately. He pressed Sif back _hard_ , into the wall behind her, their bodies flush, his cool ceremonial armor pressing into her chest and abdomen. His hands flew to her jaw, where he pulled her into his kisses. Every ounce of passion they had exploded forth through each kiss, letting the tension and passion they both felt take over. He sharply ended the kiss and dipped his head down to press sinful open-mouthed kisses to her neck starting just below her jaw. Blood pounded in Sif’s ears, and her stomach muscles tightened with a mixture of nervousness and desire. His mouth moved rapidly over the skin of her neck, his tongue licking her skin, making her tremble and sigh beneath his mouth. Sif gasped and raked her fingers through his hair while her other hand griped the fabric of his cape on his shoulder. Hot unbridled desire pulsated low inside her as every nerve in her body felt like it was being set on fire. She labored for breath as Loki stole it with his every kiss. He slowed, and pulled his lips from her burning skin, his breath as ragged as her own. He lifted his head to look up at her, a thin rim of glacial blue-green surrounding his jet-black pupils. They were still so close, not a breath of air could pass between them. Sif slid her hand to his finely chiseled cheek, silently asking for him to come back. Her other hand still held tightly to his cape on his shoulder. Holding him there, as if he would disappear. He turned his head, leaning into her hand.

“Am I dreaming?” He breathed, licking his lips.

“No,” Sif said quietly, their panting mouths only a hair’s breath apart. Sif looked up at him, her eyes as dark with desire, her cheeks flushed. The percussion of their racing hearts was practically deafening, or was that just her own? Loki was smiling down at her, mischievous yet soft at the same time.

“Sif,” He whispered, his voice sultry. She shivered as her name left his lips, loving the way it sounded in his voice.

“Yes,” she half whispered and half breathed. Loki’s straight white teeth flashed for a moment as his eyes left hers briefly. He was nervous; which was rare enough, but also a rare emotion to be displayed so openly.

“I’m sorry I violated our sanctuary,” Sif looked at his lips then back into his eyes. They had been childishly stroking each other’s ire these past few weeks, out of spite and jealousy for the sole purpose of gaining the other’s attention. But all of that seemed to fall away and become meaningless now that they were in each other’s arms.

“Do you want me to say I forgive you?” Sif asked teasingly, biting her bottom lip. Loki let out a breathy laugh.

“Will my apologies ever be enough to please you?” He said lowering his head. Sif squeezed the cool metal plates of his upper arms.

“Perhaps,” She said, gazing up at him through her lashes, “In time.” Loki smirked, and pressed her back against the wall again with his weight.

“I like the sound of that,” He whispered, his hands pulling her hips toward him. She leaned in, and kissed his mouth again. Loki kissed her back eagerly, his hands pressing against her firmly as they trailed down her sides. When he began to pull away again, Sif followed him, keeping her mouth on his. Her hand released his shoulder and slid over to his nape, fingering his high metal collar. She stood on her tiptoes, and stretched herself up to him. She drew her lips away to turn her head the other way. A sudden realization manifested in her mind as he gently caressed her lips with his own. She felt like if he wasn’t with her she’d cease to exist, and her life as she knew it would be over. Now that he was here, with his hands on her, and his mouth pressed to hers it was as if she could not go on living if he were to leave. That was terrifying. Never before had she been beholden to anyone but herself. But now, he was here, finally, the missing piece she never even knew she was without. She furiously pushed her lips against his.

“I need you, Loki,” she confessed into his mouth. His response was a quick intake of breath and a soft sound as he opened his mouth against hers, biting urgently at her lips. Sif, out of reflex, opened her mouth, and Loki took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. Sif had never been kissed like that, in reference to both passion and technique. At first she was taken aback, sucking in a breath through her nose and stiffening. This was unfamiliar territory for her, and she was not entirely certain what to do. Loki picked up on that fairly quickly, and backed off slightly, slowing, moving his mouth deliberately over hers. Once the initial shock wore off, Sif relaxed and opened her mouth willingly to him. When his tongue worked inside her mouth she saw stars, like she had been hit forcibly upside her head. She whimpered against his mouth, her hands sliding up his throat to his nape. He shivered, then pressed his mouth a little harder against hers, encouraging her to kiss him back. She felt him retreat, urging her to follow with his fingers on her jaw. He guided her to him, letting her take her time exploring his mouth. He moaned into her mouth, so soft she thought she might have imagined it. She could once again feel the distinct atmosphere of his Seiðr radiating through him, only stronger than it was before, more insistent.

Loki fisted a hand in Sif’s hair, his fingers tingling with his magic’s staticy energy. It hummed and crackled around him, it’s electrified power dancing wildly through his body. He’d never felt it do this before; he’d never felt any of this before. He broke the kiss and dropped down to mouth her pulse in her neck. She lifted her chin, exposing her neck to him. She was hot beneath his mouth, he wondered if he could make her burn.

“I want to touch you,” he whispered against her skin. She let out a quiet breath-laced moan. His hands started to wander down her waist, and steadily began to slide beneath the bottom of her tunic to touch the skin of her back, his fingers just barely making contact with her skin. She gasped, her body awakening to his touch. Immediately a wave of tingling, scorching pleasure flowed over her body. He felt her quiver, her pulse racing against his lips. He smiled and exhaled against her skin, evoking another tremor. Sif’s hands moved to his jaw, her fingers still tangled in his hair. The sensations she was getting from even the smallest touch was doing things to her she never even thought possible. Sif found Loki’s mouth again and crushed her lips against his. Loki’s thumbs swept across the sides of her stomach, almost teasingly. She could feel Loki smile against her mouth and nip at her lips. He broke off the kiss letting his lips hover over hers momentarily before he moved to kiss her jaw, then her neck, and finally the sensitive juncture between her neck and shoulder. Sif tensed and shuddered involuntarily, desperate for his touch.

“Oh, Loki.” She moaned into the side of Loki’s neck. Loki trembled and gasped, his breath catching in his throat. Never had his name been uttered in such a way that set him on fire. He’d wanted her like this for so long, her body pressed to his, his hands roaming over her hot skin, his name on her lips. His hands slipped higher under her tunic. A whole new wave of scorching desire radiated through Sif’s body, and her hands moved to tangle in his hair. He drew his palms up her sides, his fingers fitting into the dips between her ribs. Sif’s skin felt stretched tight, making every sensation feel intensified tenfold. His teeth against her skin made her moan, and her fingers curled in his hair. His hands found the fabric of her bindings, loosely done in her haste. His fingers slipped just beneath the edge at her sides. Sif dragged her nose and lips down his neck until his high metal collar prevented any further contact. Her hands moved to grip his upper arms in frustration.

“Loki, this needs to come off.” She whispered, a finger tapping his armor.

“What does?” He said, kissing her clavicle. Another involuntary shudder shook through her body.

“Your armor,” she whispered. “It needs to come off.” Loki’s hands came up to caress her elbows.

“Just my armor?” He asked.

“Just get it off,” she replied, with a smile tugging at her lips.

“Your wish is my command.” There was the thrum of his magic in the air, and her pulse hastened to an even faster pace as she felt the cold hard barriers that kept her from him vanish, leaving him in his soft, and tightly fitted green tunic he wore under his ceremonial armor. She lifted her hands slowly to his shoulders, dragging her fingers up his arms, feeling the dips and swells of his muscles. She leaned into him and pulled herself to his height, tilting her hips and pressing up against him. All the angles of their bodies fit together as if they were made for each other. Loki moaned and Sif felt a tremor pass through him. She pushed herself up to him harder, and she felt his muscles flex as he braced. Her whole body blushed as she felt him against her, but even pressed firmly against him, somehow he was still not close enough. She kissed the sharp angle of his jaw, and his hammering pulse in his neck. She dropped her hands down further, dragging them from his shoulders to his lean and well-muscled chest. She kissed him beneath his chin, and his head tipped back. She kissed the hollow at the base of his neck and he gasped then swallowed, the chords in his neck contracting. Dropping down further still, she kissed his chest through his shirt. His breath stuttered, and he shifted against her, aligning their hips the opposite way. Sif moaned and felt him press a knee between hers. He bent into her, one of his hands traveled down her hip, and along her thigh, pulling up slightly, trying to get her closer to him. He kissed her lips wildly, his teeth scraping against her lips. He rocked against her, pulling her into the movement. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and she kissed him harder, pouring every ounce of emotion she had into it.

“Loki,” She panted his name, like he was the only person in all the realms. She tilted her head the other way. He breathed in sharply and made a quiet sound as she moaned his name between kisses. It seemed to make him even more enthusiastic. Sif’s fingers wound themselves in his marvelous hair, giving it a tug. Loki took a quick breath and bit her lip lightly in response. He made her unravel, come apart at the seams; and at the same time he held her together and kept her in one piece. She wanted to be with him forever, nothing else mattered. They were entangled together, in passion, oblivious to the rest of the world…until Sif felt Loki’s muscles tighten. He stilled, his eyes shooting open.

“Stop, stop, stop!” he hissed, glancing from side to side.

“What, what, what?” She asked, alarmed by his sudden reaction. Loki backed away from her, but she grabbed his shirt, keeping him from moving too far away. Loki’s stunning eyes looked into hers, his hands going to where she held on to his shirt, trying to make her let go.

“Loki, what?” she resisted, panic flooding her mind, thinking he was going to leave her. Did she do something wrong? Before she could ask, he spoke,

“Sif, we have an audience.” He said severely. “Look over my right shoulder.” She did, and he was right. She could not make out who they were or how many, but there were definitely several shadowed figures up on one of the balconies overlooking the Queen’s garden. She looked back at Loki and stepped closer to him. She looked at his lips then up into his eyes. She made her decision.

“Lets go inside.” She whispered. Loki’s dark brows drew together.

“Together?” he asked, disbelieving. Sif nodded, one of her hands sliding down his side. “They’ll see us leave.” He warned. Sif cocked her head and stood on her tip-toes.

“Let them,” she said, an inch away from his mouth. “They can’t see our faces from up there. I bet they’re just some poor sods who just want a cheap thrill.” Loki scoffed in feigned disgust, but ended up laughing.

Somehow, they stumbled out of the garden, their fingers laced together, and their bodies never more than a breath apart. Sif blushed when Loki brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it as they disappeared from the view of the onlookers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD Finally! It got pretty warm up in here. Now what happens? Who's up on the balcony? We'll find out next chapter ;) Sit tight my pretties, Muaahahahaha!  
> Thank you to all who continued to read my story! Only 3-ish chapters left! (this may be subject to change) The end is in sight!


End file.
